Incubuss Lullabydiscountinue
by Bola Salju
Summary: Kasus penculikan terjadi, dan anehnya mereka hanya mengambil pria berwajah manis dan berambut kecoklatan. Lalu kenapa Jeon Wonwoo pria berwajah manly dan berambut hitam juga terlibat? Lalu siapa pria yang menyanyikan nada pengantar tidur yang aneh? Siapa pria yang sudah membangunkannya dari tidurnya? Lalu apa hubungan Wonwoo dengan pertikaian antara ketua yakuza dan mafia?
1. Chapter 1

Suara gemerincing rantai, suara kulit dan daging yang saling menyatu dan suara teriakan seseorang membuatnya terbangun. Ia membuka sedikit mata kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berada di atasnya tapi nihil, pengelihatannya mengabur yang ia lihat hanya bayangan seseorang yang bergerak naik dan turun di atasnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar jelas suara erangan orang itu. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka ia memperhatikan sekitar. Memperhatikan ruangan gelap dan dingin yang bahkan tidak memiliki jendela dan hanya ada ventilasi kecil juga sebuah pintu. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri, melihat bayangan pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia ingin bangun dan berlari tapi tubuhnya terasa remuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan jari-jari tangannya.

Lama sekali ia memperhatikan pintu itu hingga dagunya dicengkram pelan dan memaksanya untuk menoleh lalu kemudian bibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan berdarah itu dilumat orang yang berada di atasnya. Kasar dan tidak sabaran. Ia tidak melawan dan membiarkan orang itu menjelajahi mulutnya. Dari menggigit kecil hingga gigitan kasar dan membuat bibirnya kembali berdarah.

Diam-diam ia bernafas lega ketika orang itu melepaskan pangutannya tapi belum berhenti sampai disitu. Orang itu menggigit kasar lehernya dan lagi-lagi ia tidak melawan. Ia hanya meringis dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian orang itu memeluknya erat dan mengerang tertahan, dirasakannya tubuh orang itu bergetar dan dengan hentakan keras ia menurunkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang bahkan mengenai wajahnya.

Ia hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini semua, sudah berapa lama ia terikat dengan tangan dirantai yang ditanamkan ke belakang ranjang berukuran queen size itu, sudah berapa lama ia terkurung di tempat yang bahkan ia tidak kenal, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan udara luar, dan berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan hidup?

Dalam hidupnya ia sangat menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal mendengarnya bernyanyi. Ia sangat menyesal membiarkannya mendengarkan lagu lembut dan membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Andaikan ia bisa bicara, ia ingin nyanyian itu membunuhnya langsung bukan menghisap kehidupannya secara perlahan.

"…Bunuh aku…"

 **Succubus Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 1

Saat itu sedang maraknya kasus penculikan. Baik penculikan anak-anak maupun orang dewasa, pria maupun wanita. Entah bagaimana caranya perlahan-lahan orang-orang menghilang. Polisi setempat bahkan bingung karena banyaknya orang hilang. Dan kemudian mereka menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah kasus penculikan berencana, dikarenakan ciri-ciri orang yang diculik semuanya sama. Berwajah manis dan berambut coklat. Entah apa yang dicari sang pelaku dari orang berwajah manis dan berambut coklat. Dan anehnya lagi kebanyakan diberitakan bahwa yang hilang adalah pria-pria berusia muda dan punya bakat yang tinggi.

Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan Jeon Wonwoo untuk pergi bekerja dan pulang malam. Ia yang bekerja sebagai pelayan café di tepi jalan dekat dengan kawasan sekolah malah dengan santainya menganggap kasus tersebut sebagai angin lalu dan terus-terusan pulang malam karena menggantikan teman-temannya yang tidak berani piket hingga larut malam. Atau mungkin Jeon Wonwoo ini terlalu baik hingga menawarkan dirinya sendiri dimangsa para penculik? Siapa yang tahu.

"Wonwoo-ah, sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaan lamamu pulang malam itu. Kau tahu sendirikan kasus-kasus sama terus terjadi di sekitaran kota Seoul…" ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan seragam maidnya pada Wonwoo yang tengah mencuci piring. Wonwoo meliriknya sebentar dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak takut kalau mereka menangkapmu Wonwoo? Menurutku kau ini benar-benar sasaran empuk." Lanjutnya lagi sambil duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari Wonwoo dan berhadapan dengan punggungnya.

"Kau mau aku diculik?" gadis itu terhenyak dan melemparkan lap meja pada Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" jawabnya sambil berdecak. Wonwoo berbalik setelah ia menaruh gelas terakhir di tempatnya dan menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Rambutku warnanya hitam, aku tidak punya bakat yang tinggi selain menyajikan teh atau kopi. Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Ri Yeon-ah, kau ini perempuan meskipun warna rambutmu juga hitam tapi wanita sangat mudah untuk ditangkap. Dan lagi kau ini seorang penuliskan." Timpal Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan gadis bernama Ri Yeon itu.

"Aku pulang naik motor tidak akan mudah ditangkap, kau sendirian dan jalan kaki. Perbedaan kita bagaikan langit dan bumi…" celetuk Ri Yeon membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah itu kode kau ingin mengantarkanku pulang dengan motormu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut, gadis dihadapannya itu hanya mendesis dan bangun dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo entah kemana. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan merapihkan lengan kemejanya yang tadi ia gulung dan kembali melayani pelanggannya yang mulai memenuhi café.

Malamnya Wonwoo terkejut ketika di dapatinya Ri Yeon duduk di bangku pelanggan sambil menopang dagu dan melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita pulang!" katanya memerintah. Wonwoo menahan senyum dan mengangguk kemudian membereskan bangku dan meja sedangkan Ri Yeon memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Setelah semuanya selesai mereka akhirnya pulang berdampingan dengan berjalan kaki. Ri Yeon mengatakan bahwa motornya di bengkel dan itulah kenapa ia menunggu Wonwoo pulang.

"Jika penculik itu datang kau menjadi tamengku agar aku bisa lari." Ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, Wonwoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

Beruntung jalanan sangat ramai saat itu. Hingga mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai dan mengobrol dengan tenang tapi baru saja Wonwoo dan Ri Yeon berpisah di perempatan jalan, dua mobil van berwarna silver berhenti di hadapan Wonwoo yang kontan membuatnya berhenti melangkah dengan kesal. Ri Yeon yang mendengar decitan rem mobil tersebut menoleh dan kontan berlari ketika dua orang berpakaian jas hitam membuka pintu mobilnya dan berusaha meraih tubuh Wonwoo. Semua orang disana menyaksikan bagaimana gadis bertubuh kecil itu menarik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang meronta menggapai tangan Ri Yeon. Dadanya mencelos dan matanya melotot, ia semakin berusaha keras menggapai tangan Ri Yeon yang sudah tergeletak di jalan setelah sebuah peluru menembus jantungnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara ledakan apapun karena pistol itu tertuju tepat di belakang punggung Ri Yeon di bagian jantungnya dan ditambah dengan peredam suara.

Semua orang disana bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh gadis berambut sebahu itu perlahan-lahan dipenuhi darah. Tangannya masih terulur mencoba menggapai mobil yang sudah menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tatapan marah. Ia marah pada semua orang yang membantunya, meneriakan ambulance padahal polisi yang dibutuhkan. Ia membenci semua orang. Bahkan hingga nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang saat itu masih meronta meminta turun dan meneriakan nama Ri Yeon akhirnya diam ketika pistol di arahkan tepat di keningnya.

"Tuan besar tidak akan senang melihat mainannya rusak. Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku melemparkanmu ke sungai. Pacarmu itu pasti akan senang melihatmu di sana. Tapi sayang sekali, aku masih sayang nyawaku. Jadi biarkan tuan besar yang menghancurkanmu, apa kau mengerti tampan?" ancam pria berkacamata dihadapan Wonwoo sambil menyeringai lebar. Wonwoo akhirnya diam karena genggaman di kedua lengannya semakin mengerat akibat dua orang bertubuh besar mengapit tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana karena seluruh jendela mobil berwarna hitam dan ditutup rapat. Tubuhnya bahkan berkeringat karena pengapnya udara dan AC yang terhalang pria berkacamata.

Yang Wonwoo tahu mereka melewati jembatan layang dengan aliran sungai yang cukup deras, ia bahkan mendengar desiran angin dan daun dengan jumlah yang banyak saling bergesekan juga jalanan yang sepertinya banyak bebatuan. Dan Wonwoo yakin bahwa dirinya dibawa ke sebuah pedalam hutan.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti dan Wonwoo di tarik keluar dengan paksa. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika dilihatnya banyak pria yang bernasib sama dipaksa menaiki sebuah truk besar seperti truk kepolisian dengan penutup di atasnya. Wonwoo bahkan terkejut melihat pria-pria yang dibawa benar-benar seperti yang diberitakan. Berwajah manis dan berambut hitam tapi dengan tambahan sangat menawan seperti para artis yang sering dilihatnya di TV. Tapi anehnya salah satu dari mereka bukanlah artis atau orang terkenal yang tampil di TV, mereka semua orang asing sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Sudah puas mengamat? Ayo naik sebelum aku menyeret kepalamu!" perintah pria bertubuh gendut sambil mendorong Wonwoo untuk naik ke atas truk. Wonwoo sangat yakin kalau ada beberapa dari pihak kepolisian yang bertanggung jawab karena ini, ia heran dan miris mengetahui bagaimana orang-orang yang seharusnya melindungi rakyatnya malah menghancurkannya perlahan. Dan benar saja sekelebat ia melihat dua orang berseragam tengah menerima uang berjumlah banyak sebelum pintu truk ditutup.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengamati satu persatu orang-orang disana, ada yang menangis, ada yang hanya diam dengan tubuh bergetar, dan ada yang diam dan bahkan tertidur. Wonwoo heran dengan orang yang santai padahal sudah jelas bahwa dirinya di bawa ke tempat asing dan entah akan jadi apa kalau mereka sudah sampai disana. Tapi sedetik kemudian Wonwoo mulai tidak peduli, pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana gadis yang hendak menolongnya itu malah terbunuh dengan cara seperti drama-drama dihadapannya. Wonwoo bahkan baru sadar kalau kelakuan mereka tadi benar-benar seperti drama-drama di TV. Ia tertawa tanpa suara, tubuhnya bergetar begitu juga dengan air matanya yang perlahan mengalir.

Truk akhirnya berhenti dan pintu terbuka lebar, semua orang disana terkejut ketika dilihatnya bangunan besar seperti pabrik berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka, dengan pria berseragam seperti pelayan mondar-mandir melewati mereka. Wonwoo sejenak teringat seragam pelayannya. Ia menyayangkan dirinya yang sudah berganti baju dan tidak membawa baju seragamnya. Padahal jika ia bawa mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura menjadi pelayan dan kabur. Begitu pikirnya.

Lama ia berpikir akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa dirinya di bawa masuk dan terkejut ketika melihat isinya. Wonwoo baru sadar akan menjadi apa ia nanti. Ia akan bernasib sama dengan mereka yang dikurung di penjara dengan keadaan telanjang bulat atau pakaian yang tidak terpasang dengan benar, dan lagi cairan putih kental ditubuh mereka membuat Wonwoo merinding dan dadanya berdegup kencang seketika. Wonwoo tersadar kenapa para pria ini diculik. Mereka dijadikan budak.

Wonwoo berpikiran untuk melawan tapi melihat beberapa dari mereka yang melawan berakhir dengan sengatan listrik di leher, Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Penjara disini sudah penuh. Sebaiknya kau bawa saja sisanya kesana." Ujar salah satu pria dengan pakaian pelayan menunjuk pria gendut yang membawa Wonwoo. Pria itu mengangguk dan menarik Wonwoo ke ujung koridor yang paling sepi, ia membuka pintunya dan mendorong Wonwoo dengan keras, untungnya Wonwoo punya tingkat keseimbangan yang tinggi.

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekitar dan mengerutkan keningnya karena bau aneh yang menyengat di tempat itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai penjara yang berjauhan dengan pintu penjara takut-takut ia ditarik keluar dan berakhir dengan pria yang tengah tertidur di kasur yang sayangnya hanya cukup untuk dirinya itu.

Tubuh pria itu tidak dibalut sehelai benangpun, dan lagi cairan putih kental menggenang dibawah bokongnya. Pria itu bergelung dengan diri sendiri mencari kehangatan dan Wonwoo yakin bahwa bertelanjang bulat di tempat seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Ia bahkan heran kenapa pria itu tidak memakai kembali bajunya yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Tapi melihat bagaimana kondisi pria itu mungkin saja dia adalah tahanan lama. Mungkin saja dengan memakai baju akan mempersulit siapapun yang mau bermain dengannya dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak memakai bajunya sama sekali, atau mungkin ia dipaksa untuk kembali membuka bajunya. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri pria itu sambil melepaskan jaket tebal dan panjang hingga melewati punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelimuti pria itu dan tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu menaikkan jaketnya hingga ke lehernya.

Wonwoo tersentak ketika pria itu ternyata sudah membuka matanya dan melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan lemah, ia mulai beranjak bangun dan Wonwoo dengan cepat membantunya tapi pria itu malah menepis tangan Wonwoo dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Membantu orang lain dan bersikap ramah disini tidak akan membantu sama sekali." Bisiknya pelan dengan suara parau tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan pria itu bangun dan merapatkan jaketnya. Wonwoo mendengus melihat bagaimana pria itu jelas sekali membutuhkan bantuan, tapi karena sifat menjengkelkannya tadi akhirnya Wonwoo kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus kabur dan melaporkan semuanya pada polisi. Begitu pikirnya.

"Si tua itu sudah kehilangan seleranya pada pria berambut coklat ternyata? Pintar sekali ia memilih orang…" celetuk pria itu sambil tertawa dengan nada meremehkan, Wonwoo yang tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat bagaimana santainya pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu anak muda, aku tidak suka di kasihani," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya aneh, pria yang tadinya menolak bantuannya tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ramah dan lembut seperti itu. Atau mungkin pria dihadapannya itu sudah tahu bahwa jaket yang ia pakai adalah jaket milik Wonwoo?

"Aaah, aku lapar…" keluh pria itu sambil mengusap perutnya, ia kemudian menoleh pada Wonwoo. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan menopang dagunya pada lututnya lalu memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan pria itu yang berteriak meminta makan di depan sel mereka.

"Sial, aku jadi seperti anjing disini…" gumam pria itu yang masih terdengar Wonwoo. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk dihadapannya. Wonwoo membuka mata kirinya sedikit sekedar mengintip apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Perutku sakit…" ujarnya berbisik, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pakai saja wcnya aku tidak keberatan." Kata Wonwoo sambil melirik satu-satunya wc yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pria itu menoleh ke arah yang sama dan mengerang.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya jijik.

"Terserah kau…" timpal Wonwoo sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali ke posisinya semula tapi tidak memejamkan matanya, ia malah memperhatikan pria itu yang terus saja memegangi perutnya yang sedikit besar dan terus meringis kesakitan.

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan?" Wonwoo mengangguk mantap dan menghela nafasnya, tapi pria itu tidak bangkit dari duduknya dan malah menekuk lututnya hingga ke dada dan memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang miliknya. Wonwoo kontan tersentak dan menahan gerakan ambigu pria itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Wonwoo panik, pria itu malah mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Kau bilang tidak keberatan?" tanya pria itu polos dan malah melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan sedangkan Wonwoo, dengan susah payah menahan tangannya.

"Kau gila? Jika kau melakukan itu nanti… nanti akan tercecer kemana-mana!" ucap Wonwoo ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah jijik tapi melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu, Wonwoo harus berpikir dua kali.

"Apa maksudmu berceceran? Inikan memang sudah berceceran. Kalau kau tidak suka tutup matamu atau balik badan sana." Suruh pria itu sambil semakin menekan telunjuknya ke dalam lubangnya, tangan Wonwoo yang tengah menggenggam tangan pria itu tersentak karena ia juga merasakan bagaimana pria itu memaju mundurkan tangannya. Ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangannya namun pria itu malah menahan tangannya.

"Diam, ini salahmu karena mengangguku. Jadi kau harus membantuku juga mengeluarkannya." Wonwoo melotot dan susah payah menarik lengannya sendiri, tapi cengkraman pria itu begitu kuat hingga pria itu dengan keras dan sedetik kemudian Wonwoo bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras berdiri tegak di telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat.

"Nah, selagi aku mengurus ini kau mengurus yang disini…" ujar pria itu semakin menekan tangan Wonwoo ke benda yang menegang miliknya. Tubuh Wonwoo mendadak merinding, ia tahu kalau dirinya pasti akan berakhir sama dengannya tapi kalau secepat ini…

"Y-ya… hentikan…" bisik Wonwoo, ia benar-benar merinding sekarang. Perutnya terasa mual tapi ada sensasi aneh di dalamnya. Pria itu menghiraukan Wonwoo dan terus melakukan kegiatannya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak kuat melihat ekspressi pria itu yang menggigit bibi bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Perutku akan terus sakit jika tidak mengeluarkannya dan lagi, aku tidak sudi di dalam diriku ada sperma miliknya…" dada Wonwoo mencelos seketika. Setelah diperkosa pun Wonwoo harus menerima sperma pria? Wonwoo harus benar-benar keluar dari tempat ini.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar pria itu mendesah tertahan. Perut Wonwoo rasanya benar-benar terlilit sekarang. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, ia gugup tentu saja. Dan takut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" pria itu menatap Wonwoo dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia tersenyum kecil dan menunduk melihat hasil kerjanya. Wonwoo dengan otomatis melihat arah pria itu dan tersentak ketika melihat banyaknya cairan putih yang keluar dan perutnya juga terlihat mengecil sekarang.

"Sudah cukup…" gumamnya terengah-engah, Wonwoo menarik lengannya perlahan dan ragu-ragu, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran, takut, aneh dan iba. Melihat pria itu bersusah payah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak seharusnya berada di dalam perutnya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo kasihan. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut surai coklat keemasan milik pria itu.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini tenang saja…" ujar Wonwoo membuat pria itu terdiam. Pria itu mendengus geli dan kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Jika kau mau keluar dari sini, pertama-tama hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengorbankan seseorang…" ujar pria itu membuat Wonwoo melotot. Pria itu terkekeh dan menyentuh pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau orang baik, aku tahu itu. Kau pasti akan dengan senang hati tinggal disini dan menjadi boneka seumur hidup pak tua itu dan membiarkanku pergikan?" tanya pria itu lembut setengah berbisik. Wonwoo menatap pria itu tidak percaya tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk kita keluar dari sini, tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kau pakai dulu bajumu. Jaketku saja tidak akan cukup menahan dinginnya malam…" jawab Wonwoo sambil merapatkan jaket miliknya di tubuh mungil pria itu. Pria itu hanya diam dan diam-diam ia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan takjub.

Mereka berdua tersentak ketika seorang pria gendut berpakaian kepolisian masuk ke dalam sel dan menyambar tangan Wonwoo kasar. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia dengan jelas mendengar suara pria itu terengah-engah dan lagi kalau tidak salah liat pria ini berliur?

"Aku mendengar ada anak baru disini. Jadi aku datang untuk memeriksamu anak baru…" ujarnya sambil mengendus leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang lebih tinggi darinya itu meronta dan bahkan memukul wajah pria itu hingga pria itu terdiam.

Tanpa banyak bicara pria itu mendorong Wonwoo keras hingga mereka berdua terjengkang dan langsung menyerang Wonwoo dibagian leher. Dicengkram dan diangkatnya kedua lengan Wonwoo ke atas kepalanya. Wonwoo terus bergerak dan menendang-nendang angin, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Tuan…" panggil pria itu sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria gendut itu. Pria gendut itu kontan berhenti dan Wonwoo juga berhenti. Ia menoleh hingga bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir pria itu. Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas bagaimana pria gendut itu melumat kasar pria yang kini berada di bawahnya. Wonwoo bersyukur karena bukan dirinya lah yang harus merasakan liur pria gendut itu, tapi Wonwoo tersadar bahwa pria itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk Wonwoo.

Pria itu jelas merasakan tatapan Wonwoo, ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Wonwoo lalu melirik ke arah pintu yang tidak terkunci. Wonwoo menatap pintu dan pria itu bergantian. Ia kalut hingga berdiripun rasanya sulit. Hingga semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Pria gendut itu dengan kasar menghantam benda miliknya ke dalam pria itu, dengan keras ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sedangkan pria itu menungging dan mencengkram erat jaket milik Wonwoo.

"Ohohohoho… kau lihat anak baru, setelah ini kau yang akan merasakan kenikmatannya benarkan manis?" ujar pria gendut itu, pria itu tidak menjawab dan terus mengerang. Wonwoo yang masih dalam posisi tidur hanya menatap horror ke arahnya. Ia tersentak ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Wonwoo.

"…pergi…" bisiknya, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Matanya memanas, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sudah kehilangan satu orang berharga, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Wonwoo pada akhirnya hanya diam memperhatikan pria itu dengan brutal memperkosa pria dihadapannya. Wonwoo seorang pria, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa lemah. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar menghajar pria gendut itu. Dan lagi seragam itu. Seragam yang seharusnya suci karena kepahlawanan sekarang ternoda karena kebrengsekan orang itu.

Pria itu berteriak ketika pria gendut itu menghantamkan keras pinggulnya dan Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas cairan putih yang baru saja keluar sekarang bahkan menetes karena terlalu banyak menampung. Dengan kasar pria gendut itu mencabut miliknya dan membiarkan pria itu terkapar di lantai. Ia kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo tapi kakinya ditahan hingga ia menunduk melihat pria itu.

"Pakai aku… tinggalkan dia sendiri…" ucapnya memelas sambil berusaha bangkit. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan ketika pria gendut itu menidurkan pria itu dan kembali memasukkan miliknya ke lubang pria itu. Tapi sebuah ledakan mengurungkan niatnya. Pria gendut itu menoleh dan berdecak mendorong kasar pria itu lalu membetulkan celananya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dan bahkan beruntungnya lupa menutup pintu hingga Wonwoo dengan cepat berdiri dan membantu pria itu untuk lari.

"Sudah kubilang korbankan seseorang… aku hanya akan memperlambatmu…" ujarnya sambil menepis tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan mengangkatnya ke bahunya seperti mengangkat karung beras lalu berjalan dengan sedikit limbung karena beratnya pria itu.

"Turunkan aku, aku ini bukan karung beras tau!" perintahnya namun lagi-lagi diabaikan Wonwoo, ia terus berjalan cepat dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Sudah kubilang turunkan aku!" ucap pria itu meninggi sambil menendang dada Wonwoo hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan lutut membentur lantai. Pria itu dengan cepat turun dari gendongan Wonwoo dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi sebaiknya kita lari…" ucap pria itu sambil menarik Wonwoo. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Dada Wonwoo berdegup kencang ia tidak sabar untuk keluar, ia tidak sabar untuk kembali menjalani aktivitasnya. Bekerja dan juga bertemu dengan gadis bernama Ri Yeon itu.

Tapi seperti di film-film semua itu butuh pengorbanan. Mereka ketahuan oleh salah satu penjaga saat berbelok dan membuat mereka mau tidak mau berlari dan berbalik arah. Suara teriakan dan langkah kaki berlari terdengar. Wonwoo seketika panik dan bahkan langsung putus asa, tapi genggaman pria itu menguat membuat Wonwoo sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian. Wonwoo harus mengeluarkan pria ini.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti ketika di depan mereka terdapat jalan buntu dan hanya ada lubang kecil yang muat satu orang dan sepertinya dibuat oleh tahanan disana. Pria itu menepuk pundak Wonwoo dan mendorongnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan para penjaga itu benar-benar sudah mendekat.

"Seperti di film-filmkan eheheheh, nah sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak cocok disini. Dengan wajah tampanmu kau malah akan terbunuh dengan cepat, sedangkan wajahku ini manis dan cantik. Kau duluan pergi aku akan menyusul." Ucap pria itu sambil tertawa pelan, Wonwoo tidak suka itu dan langsung mendorong pria itu hingga masuk ke dalam lubang kecil tersebut. Pria itu kontan kaget dan melotot, ia yang kini sudah berada di luar penjara dengan cepat menggapai tangan Wonwoo yang menghalangi para penjaga.

"Ini bukan film action, kau ini bukan pemeran utamanya. Cepat keluar!" teriak pria itu dan menarik Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus dan merunduk untuk masuk ke dalam lubang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengerang ketika dirasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus paha bagian belakangnya.

"Itu pisau beracun! Sebaiknya cepat!" teriak pria itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya lalu berlari dengan kencang mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ditambah lagi kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual dan panas.

Mereka terus berlari hingga ke dalam hutan dan akhirnya berhenti ketika dirasa sudah cukup jauh.

"Kakimu…" gumam pria itu sambil memperhatikan darah yang terus mengalir dari kaki Wonwoo. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mencabut pisau berukuran sedang tersebut dari kakinya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Wonwoo mencabut pisau tersebut sekaligus dan memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Siapa tau berguna," kata Wonwoo, pria itu terdiam ia menghela nafasnya untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu sambil menyobek kaos berwarna biru milik Wonwoo dan mengikatnya pada luka Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, seorang pelayan café." Jawab Wonwoo masih terengah-engah ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara lemah. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang memucat dengan tangan kanannya ia menutup mata Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendengar gumaman nada yang lembut. Ia membuka matanya namun gelap karena telapak tangan pria itu yang menghalanginya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya dan semakin terbuai oleh suara lembut dari lagu yang ia tidak kenal. Tapi telinganya masih mendengar samar-samar suara teriakan dan langkah kaki berlari. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia tertangkap. Ia terlalu lelah, bahkan ketika tubuhnya terangkat dari tanahpun yang hanya ia ingat adalah senandung nada lembut pria itu.

TO Be Countinue.

Karena writerblock malah dapet ide beginian-_- maafkan aku reader-ssi. Tapi bagaimana dengan pairing baru kita ini? Fufufu author emang paling demen masang-masangin bias, oh dan gadis bernama Ri Yeon itu OC loh anggap saja dia itu siapa gituu… dia bukan pemeran utama kok lagipula dia udah mati bahkan di episode pertama*ketawa evil* ngomong-ngomong pria itu belum menyebutkan namanya ya—sudahlah abaikan/? Dan kok kenapa cepet banget bisa kabur? Bakalan di bahas kok tenanggg. Oke-oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo mengeryitkan dahinya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pening dan kakinya terasa pegal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan yang hanya berisi lemari berukuran sedang dan sebuah meja rias. Dan lagi tembok terbuat dari kayu juga pintu geser.

"Selamat pagi…" Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut coklat emas berantakan dengan kimono putih tipis baru mengucek-ngucek matanya. Wonwoo kontan terlonjak hingga ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya pria itu sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menguap. Mata Wonwoo tidak lepas dari pria itu, ia memperhatikannya yang bangun dari kasur lantainya dan berjalan keluar ruangan hingga Wonwoo harus menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya dari luar menyilaukan matanya. Ia hendak mengikuti pria itu tapi kakinya kesemutan hingga ia kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau diam disana aku akan kembali." Ujarnya menoleh ketika merasakan Wonwoo yang hendak bangun. Wonwoo hanya diam hingga pria itu menutup pintunya. Wonwoo kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnnya menjadi duduk dan kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa pening dan penglihatannya mengabur. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya ketika penglihatannya kembali jernih dan kepalanya tidak terasa sakit, tapi ingatannya kembali.

Ingatan tentang dirinya kabur dan kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi rasanya Wonwoo melupakan sesuatu juga. Ia kembali menoleh ketika mendengar pintu tergeser dan seorang pria berambut pirang masuk dengan membawa nampan makanan di tangan kanannya dan kotak putih sedang di tangan kirinya. Wonwoo meringis ketika pria itu menabrak bingkai pintu dan mengenai keningnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo kembali bangun tapi lagi-lagi kakinya kesemutan hingga ia harus kembali duduk. Pria itu tertawa pelan hingga menampakan lesung pipinya.

"Sudah biasa." Jawabnya dengan aksen korea yang aneh. Wonwoo mengangguk ragu ketika mendengar pria itu berbicara. Pria itu menaruh kedua barang ditangannya dengan hati-hati di sebelah Wonwoo, dan kembali tersenyum ketika Wonwoo terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan tuanku?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan, Wonwoo cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menunduk memperhatikan makanan yang di hidangkannya. Pot kecil berisi bubur dan juga buah apel yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan tentu saja sebotol air mineral dengan gelas berukuran sedang.

"Kemana pria itu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mendongak, masih dengan senyumannya pria itu mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Pria yang tidur disini…" lanjut Wonwoo ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

"Master sedang jalan-jalan sebentar, ia memintaku untuk memberikanmu makanan dan mengobati kakimu…" jawabnya sambil membuka kotak putih yang berisi obat-obatan untuk bagian luar.

"Selama aku mengobati tuan, sebaiknya Anda makan sedikit. Berlarian dengan jarak yang jauh seperti itu pasti melelahkan…" lanjutnya membuat dada Wonwoo mendadak mencelos. Ia terkejut hingga matanya melotot dan tangannya bergetar. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tahu apa yang terjadi? siapa pria ini? Begitu pikirnya.

Pria itu menyadari perubahan ekspressi Wonwoo. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Tenang, dan tolong cobalah untuk bernafas." Ucapnya membuat Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya itu menahan nafasnya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pengobatannya."

 **Inccubus Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 2

Wonwoo meminum air mineralnya dengan tenang, begitu juga dengan pria itu yang memotong kain kasanya dengan cepat. Wonwoo sedikit takjub dengan bagaimana pria itu mengobatinya dengan cepat, atau mungkin dirinyalah yang makan terlalu lama?

"Anda mungkin tidak bisa berjalan seharian, tapi jika Anda terus menggerak-gerakan kaki Anda perlahan mungkin dalam beberapa jam Anda bisa kembali berjalan. Hanya berjalan belum bisa berlari." Jelas pria itu sambil mengelus-ngelus betis Wonwoo lembut yang membuat Wonwoo seketika merinding. Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan pria itu menoleh dengan tenang ketika pintu geser terbuka dengan sekali tarikan yang cukup membuat suara keras.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh barangku LAY! Pergilah urusanmu sudah selesai!" bentak pria yang sejak tadi menghilang itu sambil berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Pria bernama Lay itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. ia membungkuk pada Wonwoo sekilas dan kemudian pergi. Berganti dengan pria berambut coklat yang kini duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan mendengus kemudian memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Dia melakukan apa saja padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimadasi sambil terus memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo dari atas hingga ke bawah. Wonwoo hanya diam, pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian ketika ia baru sampai di penjara itu hingga keluar dari sana. Wajahnya mendadak memerah ketika ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya itu saat di penjara.

"Wajahmu memerah, jadi benar dia melakukan seauatu padamu. Sialan!"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela nafasnya. "Dia memberiku makan dan mengobati lukaku." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"D-disini panas." Jawab Wonwoo gugup membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Wonwoo tanpa Wonwoo sadari dan kemudian meniup tengkuk Wonwoo hingga ia terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan wajah pria itu dengan tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Wonwoo sambil menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Katanya kau kepanasan."

"N-nafasmu juga panas, percuma saja bodoh!"

"Aku bisa makan permen mint jika kau mau."

Wonwoo kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap horror pria itu, pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria sebodoh pria dihadapannya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kimono yang terbuka seperti itu, Wonwoo bisa dengan jelas melihat dadanya yang putih dan mulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mandi kau mau mandi?" tanya pria itu, Wonwoo diam sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk. Pria itu bangun dari duduknya diikuti dengan Wonwoo yang dengan susah payah berdiri.

"Kakimu tidak bisa bergerak _juga_?" tanya pria itu sambil melihat ke arah kaki Wonwoo. Entah sadar atau tidak Wonwoo ikut memperhatikan kakinya.

"Sayang sekali ya, baiklah kali ini aku akan membantumu." Ujar pria itu sambil memapah Wonwoo. Wonwoo lagi-lagi harus menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya dari luar kembali menyilaukan matanya. Ia sempat kaget dan kagum dalam satu waktu ketika melihat suasana di sekitarnya. Rumah besar ala kerajaan korea namun ini lebih sederhana. Taman bunga kecil dan kolam ikan berukuran sedang dengan dua ikan koi di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti berada di sebuah penginapan pemandian air panas yang sering ia lihat di tv. Atau mungkin mereka benar-benar disana, mengingat kimono yang ia pakai juga penyajian makanan yang tadi dihidangkan. Bisa jadi Wonwoo memang ada disana. Lalu ditambah kolam berukuran besar dengan uap panas yang ada di halaman paling belakang. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tolong jangan samakan tempat ini dengan pemandian milik kalian itu, rumahku ini lebih steril dan lebih luas. Hanya aku yang bisa mandi disini, ahh tapi aku juga punya pemandian seperti milik kalian itu. Tapi sayang sekali hanya orang dalam yang bisa mandi disana." Ujar pria itu seperti membaca pikiran Wonwoo yang tengah terkagum-kagum. Pria itu mendudukan Wonwo di sebuah batu di pinggir kolam dan kemudian melepaskan kimononya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Wonwoo juga seorang pria hanya saja melihat milik orang lain rasanya. Canggung.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana, cepat kemari!" ajak pria itu lebih terdengar seperti memerintah. Wonwoo tersadar dan ikut membuka kimononya lalu dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam kolam yang airnya hanya sebatas perut ketika ia duduk di dasar kolam yang ternyata terbuat dari lantai itu.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya meresapi hangatnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia kemudian mendongak dan baru menyadari kalau kolam ini ditutupi kanopi transparent hingga ia bisa melihat langit yang biru tanpa awan. Ia penasaran sekarang sudah jam berapa? Dan berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Hey," panggil Wonwoo membuat pria yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa lari? Lalu dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Dan lagi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa jeda. Pria itu hanya menatap datar Wonwoo.

"Banyak pertanyaan hanya satu jawaban." Jawabnya singkat membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu berbalik badan ketika Wonwoo kembali membuka mulutnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika melihat lingkaran besar dengan gambar sayap burung berwarna hitam yang seperti sengaja digambar disana. Bukan tattoo tapi sesuatu yang panas dan pasti sangat menyakitkan. Wonwoo yakin lambang atau gambar itu tidak akan hilang selamanya. Itu sebuah cap.

"Sudah puas mengamati?" tanya pria itu dingin membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Wonwoo membuang wajahnya dan menunduk.

"Maaf…" bisik Wonwoo.

"Yahh, para pelayan pria gendut itu menandai budaknya agar tidak bisa lari. Kau beruntung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat lari sebelum ditandai, bukan begitu Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo tersentak dan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata yang kembali menatapnya horror.

"Pfft, manusia memang mudah sekali terkejut dengan hal-hal rendahan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau terkejut aku tahu namamu lagipula aku-"

"Hanya aku yang selamat? Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lemah. Pria itu mendengus dan berdecak pelan. Ia dengan perlahan mendekati Wonwoo yang berada tidak jauh darinya, lalu menyentuh wajah Wonwoo.

"Karena hanya kau dan aku yang lari Jeon Wonwoo. Kau dengar ledakan itu? Ledakan itu hanya untuk penarik perhatian, lagipula apa kau tidak lihat kenapa saat kita berlarian di koridor banyak sekali penjaga? Apa kau tidak aneh kenapa pria gendut yang kau sebut polisi itu bisa masuk dengan bebas ke dalam penjara padahal kau pasti tahu bahwa kita dibawa bukan untuk mereka?" tanya pria itu sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya, pikirannya blank. Ia baru menyadari semua sekarang. Kenapa? Adalah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Wonwoo.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo bahkan Wonwoo bisa merasakan nafasnya berhembus di bibirnya. "Itu karena… mereka semua sedang makan…" bisiknya.

"Makan?" ulang Wonwoo menatap heran pria yang sudah berada di atasnya itu. Pria itu mengangguk dan membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Jadi hanya kau saja yang disentuh pria itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit lega. Pria itu menahan tawanya dan mengusap-ngusap bibir bagian bawah Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, disana kau tidak makan-makanan manusia." Jawab pria itu. Wonwoo menatapnya heran dan terlonjak ketika sesuatu meremas pelan miliknya.

"Disana kau akan makan ini." Lanjutnya sambil memijat lembut milik Wonwoo, Wonwoo menahan tangannya dengan mencengkram tangan pria itu. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sensasi aneh yang tentu saja ia yang seorang pria hapal betul apa itu.

"Nah Jeon Wonwoo, bagaimana jika aku juga mencoba milikmu?" tanya pria itu sambil merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Wonwoo melotot dan dengan cepat menahan kepala pria itu.

"K-kau gila! Kita sama-sama seorang pria! Oi-"

"Master, sudah waktunya." Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi berambut silver dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya datar dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika melihat matanya.

"Tidak terasa ya. Bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya, kita lanjutkan nanti yaa…" bisiknya di bagian akhir, Wonwoo bergidik dan memperhatikan pria itu pergi dengan kimono baru yang pria berambut silver itu bawakan. Pria berambut silver itu dengan tenang berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan menariknya ke luar dari kolam. Mengeringkannya dengan handuk dan memakaikannya kimono baru berwarna hitam yang agak tebal kemudian menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"Ng, tuan tapi aku bukan barang…" ujar Wonwoo sedikit tidak terima diperlakukan seperti boneka. Pria itu hanya diam dan membaringkan Wonwoo di kasur lantainya.

"Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi." Ujarnya dengan suara yang berat sama seperti suara Wonwoo. Wonwoo kontan tersentak dan memperhatikan sekitar mencari jam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit panik.

"Tujuh malam kurasa." Jawabnya singkat, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi tadi langitnya… berapa jam aku tertidur?"

Pria itu melirik ke atas seperti berpikir. "Hampir dua puluh empat jam."

Wonwoo melongo dan memegangi kepalanya. Pantas saja kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang seperti orang bingung kemudian beranjak pergi.

"T-tunggu, bisa kau ajak aku berkeliling? Aku… bingung…" pria itu mengangguk dan membantu Wonwoo kembali berdiri dan kali ini ia menolak utuk di gendong, alhasil Wonwoo merayap di tembok karena bersikeras menolak bantuan pria tinggi itu.

"Oh, siapa ini? Jangan bilang pelayan baru kita? Atau prajurit baru? Atau mainan baru? Atau jangan-jangan makanan baru?" tanya seorang pria berkulit tan ketika mereka sampai di taman luas penuh dengan orang-orang berpakain sama seperti pria di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatapnya datar dan diam-diam bergidik ketika mendengar kata makanan.

"Dia tamu sepertinya, sampai Master menginjinkannya untuk tinggal." Jawab pria tinggi itu dengan nada monoton. Wonwoo membungkuk sekilas dan dibalas seringaian pria itu. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari pria itu sudah berada di hadapannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Jika Master membuangmu biarkan aku merawat-OW!" pekik pria itu ketika pria tinggi di sebelah Wonwoo menjitaknya keras dan menarik Wonwoo pelan untuk kembali berjalan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi…" Wonwoo menoleh dan tersentak ketika tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Abaikan orang itu, sebisa mungkin jauhi dia." Wonwoo mengangguk ragu dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia baru saja sadar kalau orang-orang yang ditemuinya hanya pria dan juga tempat ini begitu luas jika dikatakan sebagai rumah. Ditambah lagi jaraknya pasti sangat jauh dari perkotaan mengingat banyaknya pepohonan yang di sekitar tempat itu.

"Ini ruang rapat. Hanya orang-orang penting yang masuk kemari, kau pasti tau itu kan." Ucap pria itu sambil memperhatikan pintu geser dengan gambar untaian bunga di bawahnya. Wonwoo mengingat-ngingat ruangan mana saja yang tidak boleh dimasuki, melihat hanya satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki gambar bunga seperti itu Wonwoo jelas sangat ingat.

"Selanjutnya-"

"Apa kau dengar?" tanya Wonwoo setengah berbisik, pria itu menoleh dan menarik Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Wonwoo seperti pada diri sendiri. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan dengan perlahan ia menggeser pintunya. Pria di sebelahnya dengan cepat menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar." Kata pria itu sambil menggendong Wonwoo seperti karung beras, kali ini Wonwoo tidak berteriak untuk minta diturunkan atau bergerak-gerak. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hanya sedikit dan sekilas tapi itu tidak membuat keterkejutannya hilang. Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja? Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

Semua orang membungkuk ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka, dengan wajah tampan dan pangkat juga kekayaannya siapa yang tidak akan segan. Pria itu berwajah datar dengan mata yang tanpa cahaya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bosan. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak ada niatan untuk hidup dan melakukan apapun.

"Ohh, selamat datang Tuan Besar, ia sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya." Salam seorang wanita berambut hitam legam dengan wajah cantik yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pria itu hanya diam dan berjalan melewatinya, ia sedikit mengeryit ketika mencium bau parfum yang menyengat dari wanita itu.

"Hohoho… selamat datang kembali Tuanku. Silahkan duduk- silahkan duduk." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, tapi pria itu lagi-lagi hanya memasang wajah datar dan duduk di sofa yang berjauhan dengan meja kerja pria lanjut usia yang entah kenapa masih bisa berdiri gagah dan tegap itu.

"Bagimana kondisi di sana? Apa kau sudah menemukan tambatan hatimu hm? Aahh aku tidak sabar menantikan keponakan kecilku nanti."

"Keponakan kecilmu katamu?" gumam pria itu pelan. Pria berambut putih dan bertubuh gendut itu berjalan ke arah pria itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia menuangkan segelas wine dan menyodorkannya padanya.

"Sangat tidak baik memasang wajah seperti itu keponakanku. Kau ini masih sangat muda, berapa usiamu? Dua puluh tahun? Dengan usia seperti itu kau harus jadi penerus perusahaan. Ayahmu pasti sangat bangga." Ucapnya dan meminum winenya, pria itu mendengus geli dan menatap tajam pria di sebelahnya.

"Itu lah kenapa kami membuangmu. Paman. Anda sangat menjijikan." Jawabnya dan menyiramkan wine itu di atas kepala pria gendut yang ia sebut paman itu kemudian berjalan ke luar.

"Masalah penculikan itu, kuharap ini bukan karena ulahmu. Dan lagipula pria tidak akan mungkin melahirkan, jiwamu mungkin yang akan jadi gantinya." Ucap pria itu dan menutup pintunya keras. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sebelah kiri pintu berukuran besar itu.

"Yo Tuan besar. Tidak kusangka kau akan berada disini." Sapa seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pria berwajah cantik di sebelahnya.

"Hyung…"

"Nah-nah bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menyusun rencana? Sepertinya aku agak tertarik dengan kasus yang sedang meledak tahun ini…" lanjutnya sambil merangkul pria itu dan menariknya keluar dari gedung dengan tulisan besar sebagai penanda bahwa gedung tersebut adalah milik KIM COMPANY

To Be Countinue.

Balasan Review:

 **Depitannabelle** : dan namamu juga pernah aku lihat '3'. Tapi dimana juga ya?'-')/, harus makin greget dong kalau begitu kkk~ kalau baca ff ini harus udah makan dan minum kalau begitu ya-_-, bisa bangett. Berdoa untuk kebaikan Ri Yeon di alam sana(?) iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

 **Cutiepie Jimin** : Atau mungkin hachi anak yang sebatang kara?! o.O, pertanyaanmu bakalan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya kok '-')/

 **Ourwonu** : kaget aku kupikir mau ngebash-_- coba untuk tenang kawanku '-')/ hayoo coba tebakkk. Udah di update kok ^^

 **FabMinMin** : SIAPPP

 **Kookies** : waduhh -_- bagian mana yang bikin tegang? .-. ada dongg

 **SintaAstina** : siapa kah dia? Hayo coba tebakk, semoga saja aku yang dapetin Wonwoo(?) siapp lanjutkan '-')9

 **Shugarsweat:** IYA PASTI DILANJUT, aduhh cabekhyun memang dimana-mana kok(?) hayoo coba tebakk… fic psycho action emang bikin tegang (y)

 **Kimtaejin** : okee…

 **Wan UKISS** : waahh terimakasih yaa*bow* hayoo silahkan ditebak siapakah pria ituuu?

 **Kwonhosh** : aduh kok aku ngakak yaa-_-, tenangkan dirimu wahai kawanku semoga saja chapter ini bisa menenangkanmu yang sedang turn on faiyahh itu, FIGHTING!

 **Nisaditta** : nanti juga paasti berhasil paham ._., Wonwoo maunya sama yang lain gimana nih (?)

 **Wonu 3** : ding dong tebakan mu benar '-')b, butuh tabung oxygenkah? Ayo dong nafas -_-

: iya karena masih chapter 1 biar pada nebak gitu(?) aku juga suka kok dipaksa-paksa gitu(?)

 **Kim991** : udah kokk, Wonwoo jadi uke kok tenangg*pukpuk*

Wahh Reviewnya lumayan bikin tegang juga-_-" ada yang nggak ketulis mungkin namanya eheheh, dan entah kenapa author greget bikin bagian anunya-_- aduhh kebayang di pikiran sulit sekali ditulis T.T ya sudahlah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Salju turun dengan perlahan. Terlihat sedikit tapi ketika kau melihat ke sekitar semuanya sudah tertutup warna putih. Begitu juga sebuah pohon besar di taman bermain. Daun yang harusnya berwarna hijau sekarang benar-benar berwarna putih.

Meski musim salju mendatangkan hawa dingin, jalanan yang licin juga sulit dilewati karena tebalnya. Beberapa anak berusia tujuh tahun berlarian menuju pohon besar itu dengan riang.

"Hey-hey aku mau memperlihatkan kalian sesuatu…" ujar seorang anak berambut coklat emas antusias, ke dua temannya langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menunggu anak itu. anak berambut coklat emas itu memejamkan matanya perlahan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu berubah pucat dan berubah menjadi putih. Sama putihnya dengan salju atau bahkan beruang kutub sekalipun. Rambut coklat emasnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, matanya yang hitam terbuka dengan perlahan dan berubah menjadi warna abu-abu dengan titik hitam di tengahnya dan terakhir yang membuat dua anak itu berteriak adalah sayapnya. Sayap berbentuk tulang berwarna putih mengembang di punggungnya yang membuat jaket tebalnya itu sobek di bagian punggungya.

Kedua anak itu mundur dengan cepat, mereka bahkan melemparinya dengan salju dan mengenai tepat ke arahnya.

"KAU SEORANG MONSTER!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak mereka, anak itu shock dan heran tentu saja. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, sesuatu yang dianggapnya keren kenapa mereka malah menjauhinya?

Dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat salah satu temannya berteriak karena terkejut. Ia mendongak dan tidak mendapati siapapun di atas pohon yang melempar temannya itu dengan salju.

"Ayo kita pergi, mungkin saja itu teman-temannya yang lain yang akan membunuh kita!" ajak salah satu temannya itu kemudian lari dengan cepat meninggalkannya yang hendak menggapai mereka. Lalu kemudian ia mendengar suara kikikan dari atas pohon.

"Dasar bodoh, anak payah." Ucap seorang anak yang baru saja melompat dari pohon dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Ia melongo tentu saja, sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah membuat anak yang sepantar dengannya itu panik dan memeluknya.

"Eommaku bilang seorang pria tidak boleh menangis…"

"Kau… tidak… takut?" tanyanya sesegukan, anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau ini benar-benar kuereeennnn…" jawabnya, anak itu menghapus air matanya dan kemudian perlahan tubuhnya kembali berubah minus jaket tebalnya yang sobek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya anak pohon itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku… Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya masih setengah sesegukan.

"Kau?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Anak itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat emas Baekhyun.

"Namaku… Jeon…"

 **Incubuss Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 3

Baekhyun membuka matanya sekaligus dan mengambil nafas dalam. Ia kemudian terbatuk terus menerus dan dengan suara yang keras hingga membangunkan pria berambut hitam yang ia peluk dalam tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa? Hey apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara serak bernada khawatir, Baekhyun terus terbatuk dan bahkan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik pria itu.

"Aku ambilkan minum…" ujarnya dan berniat bangkit tapi Baekhyun menahannya dan perlahan-lahan batuknya reda.

"Wonwoo kau mau kemana? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa/" balas Baekhyun membuat Wonwoo menunduk memeriksa apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan Wonwoo dan menutup matanya, mencoba kembali tidur.

"Tiba-tiba terbatuk begitu keras begitu, ada apa denganmu?" bisik Wonwoo, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mendongak membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Kau wangi."

"Itu bukan jawaban." Timpal Wonwoo dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Wonwoo, kau akan tetap disini saat aku bangunkan?" bisik Baekhyun, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya sedikit tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Master Byun, kau selalu menangkapku kalau aku pergi," jawab Wonwoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Wonwoo, menghirup aroma mint dari tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menenangkannya.

"Aku lapar." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Ia membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan perlahan sangat hati-hati. Memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas dengan satu lengannya berada di belakang kepala dan satunya lagi menjadi bantalnya tadi. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia bahkan menahan air liurnya menetes ketika melihat bibir Wonwoo.

"Khh…" ia mengerang memengangi lehernya yang terasa kering dan terbakar, dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya dan bahkan lupa menutup pintu. Wonwoo yang merasa angin dari luar berhembus kontan membuka matanya dan berdecak. Angin dingin membuatnya ingin ke kamar mandi.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar, ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan Baekhyun yang menghilang tiba-tiba dan pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan hampir lupa berbelok karena saking mengantuk dan akhirnya ia berakhir di jalan buntu.

"Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya aku tersesat." Gumam Wonwoo jengkel pada dirinya, ia kembali berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya hingga ia mendengar suara aneh di ujung ruangan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, setelah dua hari tinggal disana Wonwoo akhirnya hapal ruangan apa saja yang berada di dalam rumah ini. Setaunya ruangan itu adalah gudang penyimpanan makanan. Rasa penasaran dan jahilnya muncul, ia yakin bahwa seorang dari bawahan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencuri makanan dan berniat menganggetkannya tapi sayang sekali, dirinyalah yang shock dan ngeri seketika.

Pintu geser itu terbuka sedikit, hanya ada penerangan dari pintu itu yang menjadi tempat mengintip Wonwoo. Salah satu pria gendut dan satu-satunya di rumah besar Baekhyun tergeletak disana dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Bukan itu yang membuatnya takut dan ngeri tapi lehernya hilang. Ia yakin sekali dan lagi sesuatu bergerak-gerak di atasnya. Seperti seseorang menaiki kudanya, dan Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa pria gendut itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun karena banyaknya pakaian yang berserakan. Juga darah yang mengalir tentu saja.

Wonwoo mematung ketika dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam pekat menunduk untuk mencium pria gendut itu dengan buas, dengan disertai erangan dan desahan. Yang bahkan membuatnya merinding sekettika. Pria itu mendesah keras ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya, Wonwoo bahkan bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar dan pria itu mendongakan wajahnya penuh nikmat. Sebelum pria itu melihat ke arah pintu tepatnya dimana tempat Wonwoo mengintip, Wonwoo sudah pergi. Perutnya terasa mual dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara gumaman lembut. Suara yang seperti tidak asing di telinganya dan membuatnya kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Pria itu menguap dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Ia dengan malas-malasan mengscrool mousenya terus ke bawah, memperhatikan foto-foto dan dokumen identitas pria-pria yang tidak di kenalnya satupun.

"Hey, tuan muda. Ini sudah jam dua malam pergilah sana kau benar-benar mengangguku." Suruh pria berambut pirang acak-acakan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidurlah Kwon Hoshi, aku sibuk." Jawabnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoshi yang sudah berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau sudah dua belas jam disana Kim Mingyu. Jeonghanmu pasti marah." Tegur Hoshi sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu, Mingyu menoleh dan kemudian berdiri, merenggangkan ototnya kemudian pergi.

"Suami-suami takut istri." Komentar Hoshi membuat Mingyu berbalik.

"Ia bukan istriku, Seungcheol hyung akan memanggangmu jika ia mendengarnya."

"Heeh, tapi kau pernah bercinta dengannya kan. Ckckck berselingkuh dengan teman sendiri ya, Kim Mingyu cepatlah cari pasangan." Balas Hoshi sambil meremehkan, Mingyu hanya diam dan kemballi melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari ruangan sempit penuh dengan computer itu.

"Aku berselingkuh? Haah. Yang benar saja." Gumamnya dan membuka pintu mobil sportnya, belum tangannya menekan tombol start ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas hitamnya, melihat sekilas layar ponselnya dan kemudian menggesernya. Dengan kasar ia melempar ponselnya itu ke kursi di sebelahnya. Menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat.

Ia terus menyalip dan bahkan hampir saja berniat menerobos lampu merah kala itu. tapi akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sakit. Berlarian di koridor dan bahkan lupa untuk bertanya pada suster di bagian resepsionis Mingyu berbelok ke ruang UGD. Saat itu koridor dalam keadaan sepi dan bahkan hanya ada seorang pria dengan rambut abu kepirangan yang duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia mendongak dan melirik Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Orang itu menculik salah satu temannya dan menembaknya." Ujarnya pelan terdengar seperti gumaman ketika Mingyu duduk satu bangku lebih jauh di sebelahnya. Pria itu kembali diam tapi Mingyu, bisa melihat bagaimana kuatnya pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. Mingyu bahkan bisa mendengar samar gertakan giginya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika orang lain atau aku yang tertembak dan sekarat seperti itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya dia sendiri yang menderita? apa karena ia seorang gadis dan ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak dibutuhkan? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih sekali jika pria yang diculik itu yang sekarat atau bahkan mati tertembak." Gumamnya penuh penekanan. Mingyu hanya diam dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Lama-lama kau akan jadi gila seperti mereka" jawab Mingyu, pria itu tertawa pelan dan menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Semua karena cinta ingat? Seharusnya kau juga mencobanya tuan muda Kim Mingyu. Sensasinya benar-benar aneh dan menyakitkan."

"Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot bahkan tidak melirikmu sekalipun." Jawab Mingyu lagi, pria itu tersenyum miris dan menghela nafasnya.

"Dia akan melihatku."

Mingyu mendengus. "Lee Ri Yeon bahkan mencoba menarik pria yang diculik itu dan membiarkannya tertembak apa kau-"

"DIAM! Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu orang kaya! Kau bahkan tidak lebih dari sampah sama seperti pria gendut itu yang berpikiran bahwa pria juga bisa hamil dan melahirkan, aku bahkan sudah muak mendengar ocehannya itu yang sama tololnya denganmu. Tidak ada makhluk yang bernama Incubuss itu, pikirannya yang sempit itu bahkan membuat Ri Yeon menjadi korban. Kau juga sama tololnya yang membiarkan kasus ini terus menyebar padahal kau sudah tahu pelakunya, tunggu apalagi?! Atau kau mau melihatku membunuhnya?!" bentak pria itu sambil menarik kerah baju Mingyu kasar, nafasnya tidak teratur dan Mingyu merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak karena tarikan di kerahnya tapi, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Tenangkan dirimu idiot. Kau yang akan mati terbunuh itupun jika kau beruntung. Tapi bagaimana jika kau berakhir dengan orang-orang yang katanya dijadikan budak seksnya. Diilihat dari wajahmu bahkan kau kelihatan manis jika marah." Timpal Mingyu tenang dan malah membuat pria itu melayangkan tinjunya namun lengan seseorang menahannya.

"Ini di rumah sakit, bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran bodohmu itu?" tegur seorang pria berwajah bule datar dan terdengar kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hansol-ah?" tanya Mingyu sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya setelah pria itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Jeonghan hyung mengkhawatirkanmu, ia yakin kau akan berkelahi dan kembali mematahkan satu atau dua tulangmu itu. Jadi aku kesini untuk menjemputmu dan melihat Ri Yeon. Beritanya sudah tersebar kemana-mana tapi kami belum menemukan siapa temannya yang diculik itu." jawab Hansol sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah gila. Ri Yeon sekarat dan kalian malah sibuk mencari pria itu?! cukup. Aku sudah muak." Kata pria itu dan menarik kalung perak dengan lambang segitiga terbalik hingga tali rantai kecil itu putus dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Mingyu.

"Aku keluar dari kelompok bernama Seventeen itu! aku bisa mengurus Ri Yeon sendiri jadi pergilah! Jangan sampai aku memukuli kalian hingga ruangan UGD penuh dan membuat Ri Yeon harus dipindahkan." Bentak pria itu membuat Mingyu dan Hansol saling pandang. Mingyu berdiri dan merenggangkan otot lengannya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan Hansol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih kerja samanya selama lima tahun ini, seperti janjiku namamu akan dihapuskan dan kau tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan kami. Kau bahkan akan dianggap tidak ada dan kau bebas memilih jalanmu Cho Seung Yeon" ucap Mingyu sambil berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada pria bernama Seung Yeon itu, hanya membuang mukanya dan menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

Mingyu tidak emndengar apa yang dokter dan bicarakan tapi sepertinya, gadis bernama RI Yeon itu benar-benar dalam kondisi kritis.

"Hansol…"

"Hmm?"

"Terus tambahkan jumlah nomor di rekeningnya dan gadis bernama Ri Yeon itu lalu katakan pada yang lain untuk menjaganya. Aku benar-benar merasa perasaanku tidak enak." Ucap Mingyu membuat Hansol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Dia hampir memukulmu, keluar dari kelompok dan bahkan memakimu lalu kau tidak mengenal gadis asing bernama Ri Yeon Mingyu hyung." Timpal Hansol membuat Mingyu mengangkat bahunya.

"Anggap saja ini balas budi atas pengorbanannya, sangat miris melihatnya depresi dan menjadi psychopath karena hal bernama cinta itu." jawab Mingyu acuh.

"Kau benar-benar polos ya…"

"Atau mungkin sangat brengsek. Tapi sepertinya aku harus meneliti makhluk bernama Incubuss itu Seung Yeon menyebutkannya tadi. Aku tidak paham jadi aku diam."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa mencari jalan. Jangan bertanya dan biarkan dirimu tersesat itu sesuatu yang menarik." Jawab Mingyu membuat Hansol menghela nafasnya dan berhenti di samping mobil sport Mingyu.

"Kau membawa motormu lagi?" Hansol mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit pada Mingyu yang sudah masuk dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

Di perjalanan Mingyu masih memikirkan perkataan, ia menyambung-nyambungkan kejadian yang sudah terjadi dua tahun belakangan ini dan mencerna perkataan.

"Aku tahu obsesinya tentang pria hamil dan melahirkan, tapi sesuatu bernama Incubuss itu sebenarnya apa?" gumam Mingyu sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di bingkai jendela mobil dan melihat ke luar kota Seoul yang basah karena turun hujan secara tiba-tiba.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kenapa pekerjaan seperti ini sangat sulit? Hanya menyelamatkan satu orang saja, kenapa lebih sulit daripada membunuh seratus orang sekaligus…" gumamnya pelan.

Ia kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku ini cucu ketua Mafia tapi sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Baiklah semoga saja aku tidak lupa kalau ssaengfans bisa menempelkan kamera atau penyadap di sini ya." Ucapnya sambil meremukkan recording hitam yang ditemukannya di bawah jok mobilnya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengunyah pepayanya dengan perlahan matanya menerawang entah kemana. Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala yang menyandar pada bahu Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan Wonwoo makan sambil melihat ke arah halaman rumahnya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa Wonwoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengerjap dan menelan pepayanya lalu melihat ke arah Baekhyun,

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya? Kau ini seorang pria Byun Baekhyun, pria tidak menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria lain." Desah Wonwoo membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan tidak menganggumu Wonwoo…" jawab Baekhyun tidak terima, Wonwoo mendorong kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku risih." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa pelan.

"Nanti juga biasa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ini…" Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mendadak bergidik.

"Kau ini orang pertama Jeon Wonwoo, kau tampan jadi aku tertarik." Kata Baekhyun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pria tinggi berambut abu-abu yang membantuku waktu itu juga tampan…" gumam Wonwoo membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Park Chanyeol? Dia itu hanya sekedar anjingku saja tidak lebih. Dia akan menurut padaku bahkan jika aku memintanya bunuh diri. Beda denganmu yang orang asing dan terlihat sekali tidak tertarik denganku yang menawan ini…" Wonwoo menahan tawanya dan kembali menyuapkan papaya yang dipotong kecil-kecil itu.

"Jadi jika aku menurut seperti Park Chanyeol itu aku boleh pergi dan kau tidak akan tertarik lagi denganku?" tanya Wonwoo asal. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik wajah Wonwoo dan mencengkram dagunya keras, Wonwoo tentu shock dan mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi semakin ia berkutik semakin keras cengkraman Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana? Pergi ke tempat itu lagi dan membiarkan lubangmu itu terisi penuh cairan putih yang kau sebut sperma? Kau ini sudah jadi bagian dariku. Jika kau pergi atau mencoba kabur dari sini aku akan pastikan gadis itu akan membencimu seumur hidup." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan dan membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi shock dan terdiam.

"Gadis itu? Ri Yeon! Apa yang terjadi dengannya katakan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo cepat dengan perasaan kaget, sedih, senang dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Gadis itu berbahaya Wonwoo, dia membiarkanmu dibawa pergi apalagi yang kau harapkan darinya?" tanya Baekhyun datar. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat dan kembali mencoba berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku Baekhyun-ssi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih." Ujar Wonwoo setelah lepas dari cengkraman Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, rahangnya mengeras dan ia menggertakan giginya. Tapi setelah ia melihat punggung Wonwoo tubuhnya merilex.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bernyanyi.

Nyanyian dengan suara lembut dan terdengar jelas terbawa angin. Nyanyian yang sangat familiar bagi Wonwoo. Nyanyian yang membuatnya pusing dan matanya bahkan terasa lelah seketika. Nyanyian yang membuat darahnya terasa mendidih dan ada sesuatu yang terasa kosong dalam dirinya. Nyanyian yang membuat keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Nyanyian yang membuat nafasnya memburu seketika. Nyanyian yang membuatnya kembali berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah merentangkan lengannya.

"Kau kembali lagi Wonwoo?" tanya Baekhyun lembut dengan senyuman. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. Kenapa ia pergi tadi? Kenapa ia malah menjauh dari pria manis dengan suara lembut dan menenangkan di hadapannya itu?

"Baekhyun aku... kepalaku…" gumam Wonwoo sambil memegangi kepalanya. Baekhyun menarik lengan Wonwoo lembut, menariknya untuk memeluknya erat dan membiarkan Wonwoo menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Nah, aku lebih suka di kamar ketimbang di tempat terbuka seperti ini Jeon Wonwoo…" bisik Baekhyun. Wonwoo mendadak berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun, menggendongnya seperti karung beras dan berjalan tergesa-gesa membiarkan Baekhyun tertawa dan meledeknya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingat apapun. Yang ia ingat hari ini ia harus menyentuh Baekhyun terus bahkan ia mungkin bisa menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa henti.

To Be Countinue.

Sudah lama sekali ff ini terbengkalai-_-. Semoga saja ini tidak membingungkan seperti ffku yang satu lagi itu T.T plis beri aku pertanyaan yang membuat kalian bingung dan akan kujawab satu persatu di chap selanjutnya. Eheheh… dan lagi Ri Yeon itu muncul lagi ya ampun! Kenapa?!*slapped* dia cameo yang diperlukan ternyata mueheheh, btw itu Seung Yeon UNIQ loh ada yang tau? Hayo cepat cari profilnya ga bakalan nyesel loh kkk~ ya sudahlah sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo menguap sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi, karena masih setengah tertidur ia tidak sadar menabrak seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya. Wonwoo kontan membuka matanya dan mendongak.

"Park Chanyeol pagi…" gumam Wonwoo dan kembali berjalan melewati Chanyeol, pelayan Baekhyun berambut abu-abu itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Chanyeol menarik leher bajunya.

"Master akan pergi ke kota, ia menyuruhku untuk membawamu padanya agar ia bisa melihatmu terakhir kali." Ucap Chanyeol datar dengan suara beratnya. Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terakhir kali? Memangnya dia tidak akan kembali kemari lagi?" tanya Wonwoo, Chanyeol hanya diam dan kembali menarik leher baju Wonwoo dan kali ini menyeretnya. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pasrah, pria tinggi ini memang tidak banyak bicara dan langsung mengambil tindakan. Wonwoo yang anehnya jadi sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya itu bisa apa?

"WONWOOOOO!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya. Wonwoo hampir terjatuh karena Baekhyun menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi ke kota untuk bekerja. Kau jangan sampai mati kesepian ya…" ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura menanagis, Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia penasaran kemana dan tugas apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Wonwoo, Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Wonwoo mendongak.

"Boleh aku ikut ke kota, ada sesuatu yang harus kulihat dan kubeli…" pinta Wonwoo berharap, Baekhyun mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun serius, Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku ingin membeli buku yang baru terbit bulan ini. Jadi selama kau pergi aku tidak akan mati kesepian kan?" jelas Wonwoo menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Baekhyun nampak berpikir dan melepas pelukannya.

"Siapkan baju untuk Wonwoo, kita akan membawanya." Perintah Baekhyun dan langsung diangguki Chanyeol, Wonwoo tersenyum dalam hati ia bersorak tiba-tiba saja dalam otaknya muncul ide gila.

"Kau hanya pergi melihat dan membeli bukukan? Setelah itu kembali kemari, jangan mencoba kabur mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengangguk di belakang punggungnya ia menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi!"

 **Inccubus Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 4

Wonwoo memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela mobil. Ia heran dan terkejut ketika baru menyadari bahwa sejak seminggu yang lalu ia berada di dalam hutan. Ia semakin penasaran kenapa Baekhyun memilih membangun rumah di dalam hutan ketimbang di kota yang kehidupannya jauh lebih mudah, mengingat rumahnya seperti rumah kerajaan Korea jaman dulu mungkin Baekhyun tinggal di rumah yang turun temurun. Atau mungkin ia sengaja tinggal disitu dan membangun rumah dengan desain seperti itu? Wonwoo menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah membaca sebuah berkas. Ia tidak berani bertanya karena melihat wajah serius Baekhyun Wonwoo yakin pekerjaan itu sangat sulit. Ia juga tidak berani bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyupir karena ada dua kemungkinan, Chanyeol akan mengacuhkannya atau Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya diam karena ia menganggu konsentrasinya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan terdengar Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo tengah melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya seperti berpikir, ia bahkan membuka tutup mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Wonwoo, Baekhyun melirik ke atas dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku berburu serigala…" jawab Baekhyun membuat Wonwoo bingung.

"Kenapa harus ke kota?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Karena serigala itu besar dan berbahaya, mereka sering berkeliaran di kota Jeon Wonwoo. Itu sebabnya aku khawatir jika kau pergi ke kota kau akan ditangkap serigala…" jawab Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada serigala besar di kota…" gumam Wonwoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti kau juga akan lihat…" kata Baekhyun seperti menjawab gumamman Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan pepohonan yang semakin lama semakin sedikit, tiba-tiba saja semua tampak gelap karena mobil yang mereka naiki masuk ke terowongan. Wonwoo belum pernah melihat terowongan yang dilalui kendaraan hanya memiliki penerangan obor di sisi-sisinya. Ia kemudian menoleh melihat ke arah depan dan mendapati ujung lorong. Cahayanya begitu terang hingga Wonwoo harus menutup matanya, dan begitu ia membuka mata Wonwoo sudah bisa melihat jalanan yang ramai dan bangunan yang berdiri megah.

"Mereka tidak sadar ada terowongan disana?" gumam Wonwoo ketika melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengacuhkan terowongan yang baru saja dilaluinya.

"Kamuflase, mata manusia mudah ditipu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memandangi keluar jendela.

Wonwoo tidak tahu dimana letaknya ia berada sekarang, jalanan yang ia lalui nampak familiar tapi Wonwoo lupa dimana dan apa nama jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke toko buku yang bagus, setelah itu aku akan pergi bekerja. Kau berhati-hatilah, ingat disini banyak serigala besar!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah gedung besar yang ternyata adalah sebuah Mall.

"Tokonya berada di lantai tiga." Ujar Chanyeol ketika Wonwoo membuka pintunya. Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya pelan ketika ia melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di dalam mobil yang mulai menjauh.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia melongo ketika tidak mendapatkan sepeser uangpun dan hanya menemukan dua kartu kredit di dalamnya.

"Dasar orang kaya…" gumam Wonwoo, ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan matanya menemukan sebuah bank besar di sebrang jalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berniat untuk mengambil uang disana meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu di dalam Mall pasti ada mesin untuk mengambil uang tapi tempat itu paling dekat dengannya. Begitu pikirnya.

Hari itu cuaca sangat panas, Wonwoo yang biasa mendapat hawa sejuk di rumah Baekhyun jadi mudah berkeringat karena saking panasnya. Angin dingin yang dikeluarkan AC langsung menerpa wajahnya ketika ia masuk ke Bank. Bank itu lumayan ramai ketika Wonwoo masuk. Ia bahkan harus mengantri yang untungnya hanya tiga orang yang sedang memakai mesin pengambil uang itu.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi memperhatikan sekitar mencoba mencari tahu sebenarnya ia sedang dimana. Matanya tiba-tiba saja saling bertatapan dengan seorang pria berkacamata dan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia bergedik bukan hanya heran kenapa di hari panas seperti ini ia memakai pakaian serba hitam tapi juga perasaannya yang tidak enak.

Wonwoo terus menunduk dan mengikuti antrian hingga ia mendengar suara wanita yang tengah marah-marah.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, budayakan mengantri. Antriaan ini juga tidak sepanjang kereta api!" makinya dengan wajah marah pada seorang pria yang sepertinya berusia dua puluhan yang berada di depannya. Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Semua orang kontan panik ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menodongkannya tepat ke dahi wanita yang dari pakaiannya Wonwoo anggap sebagai karyawan kantoran itu. Bukan hanya pria itu saja yang membawa pistol, Wonwoo bahkan melihat pria berpakaian serba hitam mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mulai mengancam para nasabah bank.

"Kau pria berambut coklat berkumpul disana dan menunduk!" bentak pria gendut pada Wonwoo sambil menodongkan pistolnya, pria gendut itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Wonwoo, Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar pria itu berteriak padanya dan hanya mengikuti instruksinya.

' _Bahkan dijaman yang sudah modern ini masih ada saja pembajakan.'_ Batin Wonwoo jengkel.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan yang tengah panik itu. Wonwoo memandang kosong ke arah pembajak yang tengah menarik rambut seorang gadis yang mulai menangis sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah dahinya. Ia teringat kejadian dimana pertama kali ia diculik, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ohohoho… lihat ini kita menemukan oppa tampan yang tengah menangis ketakutan…" ujar seorang pria bertubuh kurus dan lebih pendek dari Wonwoo sambil mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang saat itu tengah menunduk dalam dan mencoba menahan tangis itu hanya diam. Dia tidak takut pada para penjahat itu, dia hanya teringat kejadian yang sepertinya akan membuatnya trauma seumur hidup. Pria kurus itu berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo, mencoba menunduk untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tertutup poninya.

"Siapa namamu oppa?" tanya pria itu mengejek dengan suara yang sengaja ditinggikan. Wonwoo hanya diam, tubuhnya gemetar ketika melihat pistol berlaras panjang berada di depannya. Pria kurus itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka diacuhkan. Pria itu berdiri dan menendang keras tepat dibagian kepala sebelah kanan Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo terjatuh.

"Jika seseorang bertanya jawab dan tatap matanya. Hanya karena kau tampan kau jadi sangat menjengkelkan!" ujar pria itu sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang mulai bangkit dan mencoba kembali duduk sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wonwoo menatap datar pria yang sudah menendangnya itu dan meludah karena darah sudah memenuhi bagian dalam mulutnya, dan rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Kau menantangku anak muda?!" bentak pria itu dan menendang dada Wonwoo, semua orang disana hanya diam. Wonwoo bahkan heran kenapa ia jadi sasaran tendangan pria kurus dihadapannya itu, padahal ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Setelah kita ambil semua uangnya kita bawa bocah ini, mungkin ia akan bernilai tinggi jika dijual." Kata pria kurus itu sambil kembali menendang dada Wonwoo hingga membuatnya terjungkal dan setelah itu menginjak lengan kanannya. Wonwoo tidak berteriak ia mengerang dan menggigit bagian bawah di dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu orang semacam pria kurus itu senang dengan teriakan.

"Kau tidak berteriak? Bagaimana jika aku dengar teriakan dari pria tampan?" ujarnya sambil semakin menekan pijakan kakinya di lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertawa kecil membuat semua orang disana heran.

"Kau hanya iri karena wajahku tampan ya, dengan tubuh kurus seperti itu kau tidak akan mendapatkan wanita. Kau kaya karena mengambil uang kekasihmu di bank? Lucu sekali." ejek Wonwoo membuat pria kurus itu kesal. Pria itu mulai mengangkat pistol laras panjangnya dan memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi setelah aku menembakmu, bocah! " bentak pria itu mulai menarik pelatuknya. Wonwoo hanya diam dan terus menatap datar tepat di mata pria itu, ia pasrah. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk mengunjungi Ri Yeon temannya di alam sana. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

' _Kalau dipikir-pikir ini seperti film action ya, ahhh mungkin akan ada ledakan dan aku tidak jadi di tembak?'_ batin Wonwoo sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Setelah mata Wonwoo benar-benar tertutup suara ledakan besar mengagetkannya. Ia tertawa dalam hati, puas karena tebakannya benar. Ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang masih menutup mata dan pria kurus itu menarik pistolnya. Wonwoo sudah tahu akhirnya. Mereka pasti selamat, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali?

"YAHOOO! SEVENTEEN SEUNGKWAN DISINI!" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka matanya ketika mendengar teriakan salam perkenalan dari seorang pria, Wonwoo menghela nafasnya ketika melihat tiga pria berpakaian kemeja putih dengan berbagai jenis pistol di tangan mereka.

"Seventeen?" gumam Wonwoo. Pembajak bank itu mulai menyerang ketiga pria itu, Wonwoo heran kenapa mereka memilih kemeja dan jas warna putih yang mudah kotor ketimbang warna gelap? Atau mungkin itu daya tarik mereka, mengingat wajah ketiga pria itu sangatlah tampan. Terutama pria tinggi berambut abu-abu. Wonwoo jadi ingat Park Chanyeol pelayan Baekhhyun.

Skill mereka sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Wonwoo hanya melongo ketika mereka dengan cepat menghabisi para pembajak Bank itu, tapi Wonwoo terkejut ketika pria tinggi berambut abu-abu itu menembak hingga tewas sebagian para pembajak itu dengan wajah datar.

Darah bahkan menyiprat wajah tampannya dan jas putihnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan bosan, ia bahkan menghindari peluru yang mengarah padanya dengan pelan dan malas, Wonwoo takjub sekaligus takut. Pria berwajah datar yang membunuh orang dengan sadis bukanlah orang yang baik. Begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Dalam hitungan menit semua pembajak itu tewas, dengan hanya menyisakan satu pria kurus yang menganiyaya Wonwoo tadi.

Pria itu ketakutan, tentu saja. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat dan menyaksikan sendiri temanmu mati bukan hal yang menyenangkan. "Kalian siapa?!" bentak pria itu panik sambil menodongkan pistol laras panjangnya.

"Heehhh, aku kan tadi sudah bilang aku ini Seungkwan dari Seventeen kami ini mafia nomer satu di dunia loh, kau sendiri siapa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Seungkwan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau apa kalian?!" bentak pria kurus itu lagi.

"Mencari para penyihir. Ternyata hanya sekumpulan tikus yang datang. Sayang sekali…" jawab Seungkwan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Dua orang pria di belakang Seungkwan mulai berpencar mengelilingi gedung seperti mencari sesuatu. Para sandera termasuk Wonwoo penasaran sebenarnya apa yang mereka cari, penyihir apa yang dimaksud pria bernama Seungkwan itu?

Kemudian salah satu pria berwajah bule kembali dan menepuk pundak Seungkwan, membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Sayang sekali, ahjussi. Kami tidak menemukan para penyihir itu, jadi kau sebagai tikus mungkin harus ikut kami." Ujar Seungkwan sambil berjalan ke arah pria kurus itu diikuti teman berwajah bulenya.

Pria berwajah bule itu dengan keras menarik pistol laras panjangnya dan mematahkannya seperti ranting lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah, hingga salah satu pecahannya mengenai wajah Wonwoo.

"Aw…" gumam Wonwoo sambil meraba wajahnya. Pria berwajah bule itu tidak menyadarinya dan memukul perut pria kurus itu. Sedangkan Seungkwan menarik leher baju pria kurus yang sudah tergeletak itu.

"Hyung ayo pergi!" ajak Seungkwan pada pria berambut abu-abu yang ternyata sudah kembali, pria itu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang terus memegangi wajahnya yang tergores.

"Hyung?" pria berambut abu-abu itu menghampiri Wonwoo dan menarik lengannya keras hingga Wonwoo yang masih dalam posisi tidur terbangun dan berdiri.

"Kau mengenai wajahnya." Ujar pria berambut abu itu sambil memperhatikan goresan yang membuat darah mengalir di wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghentakkan tangan pria berambut abu itu dan membuang muka.

"Kau harus diobati." Kata pria itu masih terus memperhatikan luka Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Pria berwajah bule dan Seungkwan saling berpandangan.

"Vernon." Panggil pria berambut abu itu, pria berwajah bule yang ternyata bernama Vernon itu menghampiri mereka dan menghantam tengkuk Wonwoo dengan pinggiran telapak tangannya. Membuat Wonwoo jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan pria berambut abu itu.

"Kalian panggil polisi ya, sampai jumpa lagi…." Pamit Seungkwan sambil menarik pria kurus di bawahnya dan mengacungkan sebuah remot. Dan ketika mereka berlima keluar dari gedung itu melalui lubang besar yang mereka buat sebuah sinar yang berasal dari lampu gedung menyilaukan mata mereka.

Ruangan itu hening seketika, dan kemudian diikuti teriakan karena melihat mayat yang mereka tidak tahu asal usulnya. Dengan cepat polisi juga ambulance datang. Dan anehnya ketika polisi menanyakan tentang kejelasan kejadian yang menimpa mereka tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan kamera CCTV pun mati dan tidak berfungsi saat itu. Cahaya itu membuat mereka lupa ingatan tentang kejadian yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan pusing hingga membuat keningnya berkerut karena menahan sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut abu yang sudah berganti baju dengan setelan jas hitam duduk di sofa di samping jendela besar dan tengah membaca buku.

"Kau-"

"Kau sedang berada di apartementku, lukamu tidak parah." Potong pria berambut abu itu ketika Wonwoo membuka mulutnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur berukuran king size di hadapannya.

"Kim Mingyu, kau?" tanya pria berambut abu bernama Mingyu itu. Wonwoo hanya diam dan malah hendak bangun dari tempat tidur nyaman dan empuk itu. Membuat Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan menutup bukunya.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu, sudah ada yang akan menjemputku." Jawab Wonwoo setengah bergumam sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mingyu terdiam. Belum pernah ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya sedingin dan sedatar itu, sebenarnya siapa pria ini?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku." Ujar Mingyu sambil mendekati Wonwoo.

"Yang mana? Aku sudah lupa? Dan sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu. Dan tolong jangan menghalangi jalanku." Jawab Wonwoo kesal karena Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang…" tawar Mingyu seperti memaksa. Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mencoba menerobos tubuh Mingyu.

"Tolong aku ingin pulang."

"Dimana rumahmu?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi diam, ia juga bingung dimana rumahnya sekarang. Dirumahnya yang lama atau rumah Baekhyun? Ia terus berpikir hingga tidak menyadari Mingyu yang tersenyum kecil memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang kelihatan kebingungan.

Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu. "Kau hanya boleh mengatar sampai ke depan gang." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menyeringai dan mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk keluar.

Di lain tempat Baekhyun mengertakan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga telapak tangannya berdarah.

"Dia berjanji untuk pulang dan aku mendapati berita ada pembunuhan di bank?! Cari Wonwoo sampai dapat dan bawa ia kembali! Singkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi! Jika Wonwoo menolak untuk pulang paksa dia, dan ketika ia kembali aku akan memotong kedua kakinya agar tidak pergi lagi!"

To Be Countinue

Nah loh kemanakah Wonwoo akan kembali? Ada yang bisa tebak? Mueheheheh maafkan keterlambatan apdet ini T.T Wb menjadi kendala serius dan baru dapet ide ketika lagi sarapan(?) nah masih bingungkah Seventeen itu apa? Jadi Seventeen itu mafia yang mencari penyihir(?) masih bingungkah? Akan dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya tenang-tenang. Disini Baekhyun dan Mingyu bener-bener nggak saling kenal loh '-')/ jadi pantengin aja terus sampai mereka kenalan#slapped. Oh iya catatan penting! FF INI AKAN PUBLISH SETIAP HARI JUM'AT '-')/ mueheheheh yosh, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil Mingyu hanya menatap bosan keluar jendela, ia yang duduk di belakang menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan Mingyu yang berada di kursi kemudi mendengus pelan dan melirik Wonwoo dari kaca spion. Dalam situasi seperti ini Mingyu seperti seorang supir Wonwoo sekarang.

"Rumahmu belok ke kanan kan?" tanya Mingyu ketika berhenti di lampu merah, Wonwoo hanya berdehem dan bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kau tidak ada niatan mengajakku mengobrol?" tanya Mingyu lagi sambil memperhatikan waktu mundur lampu merah.

"Eommaku bilang untuk tidak mengobrol dengan orang asing." Jawab Wonwoo malas. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku dan menyelamatkanmu dari para penjahat, kau juga duduk di dalam mobilku. Kau masih merasa aku ini orang asing?" tanya Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wonwoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Oh, penyelamatan yang tidak berkesan. Bagus sekali, aku sangat tersentuh." Jawab Wonwoo sarkas. Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega karena pria yang berada di depannya ini sudah tidak mengajaknya mengobrol. Wonwoo terus melamun hingga tidak sadar ia sudah berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Wonwoo dan membuka pintu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika Mingyu ikut keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah." Jawab Mingyu enteng, Wonwoo berdecak tidak suka jika dibuntuti dan memilih mengabaikan Mingyu berjalan masuk ke gedung.

Mingyu yang berjalan di belakang Wonwoo memperhatikan punggungnya. Rasanya Mingyu pernah melihat wajah Wonwoo tapi ia tidak ingat.

"Kau, apa pernah berkerja di perusahaan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku seorang pelayan café."

"Kau pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

"Aku tinggal di Changwon, Gyeongsangnam-do."

"Apa kau punya kopi?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Aku lebih suka teh." Jawabnya dan memencet bel. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab dari dalam. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil ketika seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintunya.

"Nyonya Kim maaf menganggumu malam-malam…" ujar Wonwoo sopan, wanita yang dipanggil nyonya Kim itu terkejut dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

"Ya Tuhan Jeon Wonwoo, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena sudah seminggu kau tidak kembali kemari. Aku bahkan sangat khawatir ketika mendengar Ri Yeonnie masuk rumah sakit dan sedang kritis. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…" ujar nyonya Kim, Wonwoo terkejut tapi wajahnya kembali melembut.

"Terimakasih dan maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk meminjam kunci cadangan apartemenku. Kuncinya terjatuh entah kemana…." Kata Wonwoo, nyonya Kim mengangguk dan kembali masuk dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah kunci.

"Jangan sampai di hilangkan ya, ini satu-satunya kunci milikmu." Peringat nyonya Kim. Wonwoo mengangguk dan berpamitan lalu dengan cepat kembali menuju apartemennya yang ternyata tepat berada di sebelah kanan apartemen nyonya Kim.

"Jadi namamu Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan membuka pintu.

"Setelah kau minum tehnya kau harus langsung pergi dari sini." Kata Wonwoo sambil membuka sepatunya dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Mingyu memperhatikan apartemen sederhana milik Wonwoo. Apartemen itu begitu rapih dan wangi.

Mingyu yang memperhatikan sekitar mendapati Wonwoo tengah mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon yang tertempel di dinding.

"Ahh, ini aku Jeon Wonwoo…" ucap Wonwoo, Mingyu kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna krem yang menghadap ke arah TV menunggu Wonwoo menyediakan tehnya. Ia berharap semoga Wonwoo mengobrol lama agar ia bisa berlama-lama juga di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ri Yeon, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjenguknya. Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya aku janji. Seungyeon sedang menjaganya? Syukurlah," Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar dua nama yang tidak asing di telinga. Ia yang tadinya tidak ada minatan menguping kemudian semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa luka tembakannya separah itu? aku juga berdoa semoga mereka ditangkap dan mendapat hukuman berat, ahh baiklah selamat malam bibi…" Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menutup teleponnya, ia kemudian terlonjak kaget ketika Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Meskipun terdengar tapi menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik." Ujar Wonwoo kesal dan berjalan melewati Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu menarik lengannya dan menarik bagian bahu kaos yang dikenakan Wonwoo hingga sobek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Wonwoo sambil menghentakkan tangan Mingyu keras. Mingyu hanya diam ia memperhatikan bahu mulus dan putih Wonwoo.

"Lee Ri Yeon dan Seungyeon apa mereka temanmu?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya masih dengan wajah marah.

"Ri Yeon sahabatku, tapi pria bernama Seungyeon baru aku kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan nada kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Mingyu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mingyu sambil memperhatikan kamar Wonwoo.

"Siapa? Ri Yeon? Dia masih dalam masa krisis. Aku harap ia cepat sembuh…" jawab Wonwoo pelan dan menunduk. Mingyu memperhatikannya dalam diam membiarkan Wonwoo memakai kaos biru muda berlengan panjang.

"Wonwoo, apa kau percaya vampire?"

Wonwoo berbalik dan menatapnya aneh. "Hah?"

"Aku tanya apa kau percaya vampire? Mahkluk penghisap darah itu."

"Aku hanya percaya hantu." Jawab Wonwoo heran. Mingyu kemudian diam sebentar dan memandang Wonwoo lurus.

"Kau percaya pria bisa hamil dan melahirkan?"

"Otakmu tidak beres ya, dari jaman dinosaurus sampai sekarang hanya wanita yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Dan akan terus begitu." Jawab Wonwoo dengan nada protes.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," gumamnya. Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya heran dan kemudian mengacuhkannya.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." Kata Wonwoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa ada makhluk misterius di dunia ini yang menyamar sebagai manusia dengan wajah rupawan yang menghisap jiwa manusia sebagai makanannya. Dan bisa berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya kapanpun mereka inginkan." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba semakin membuat Wonwoo heran.

"Oi Kim Mingyu kau-"

"Mereka sangat kuat dan punya kekuatan magis untuk menarik manusia. Sebagian orang percaya jika manusia bisa memiliki keturunan dengan makhluk itu, hidupnya akan abadi dan keturunan mereka akan membawa berkah. Terlebih lagi jika yang dilahirkannya adalah perempuan. Tapi sayang yang aku tahu jumlah perempuan lebih sedikit dari prianya." Mingyu kembali melanjutkan, Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Mingyu.

"Jaman dulu ditemukan sebuah Negara dengan makhluk itu di dalamnya, dan tentu saja manusia yang lemah tidak mengenal mereka menjadi makanannya. Tapi, salah satu dari makhluk itu jatuh cinta pada manusia dan menghasilkan keturunan. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang manis melebihi wanita sekalipun, mereka semua mencari makhluk setengah manusia itu dan berniat untuk menikahinya. Wanita bahkan pria sekalipun. Mereka ingin hidup abadi dan hidup dalam keberuntungan. Tapi ternyata makhluk setengah manusia itu adalah makhluk terakhir. Makhluk itu begitu arrogant dan sangat membenci manusia, ia terus membunuh dan memangsa manusia. Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka mempunyai kekuatan Magis? Aku yakin bahwa makhluk itu juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengikat manusia…" Mingyu memberi jeda sebentar.

"Sudah lama sekali cerita itu tidak terdengar hingga akhirnya cerita itu kembali dibicarakan hingga saat ini. Meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan seperti jaman dulu tapi di jaman modern ini kau pasti percaya jika masih banyak orang-orang gila yang terobsesi dengan hal bodoh seperti itu. Hingga saat ini mereka masih mencari keberadaan makhluk itu dengan menculik semua pria dengan wajah rupawan dan mencoba menghamilinya. Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka mengurung orang-orang yang diculik itu…" Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku hanya mendengar kalau makhluk rupawan itu disebut Incubbus."

 **Incubuss Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 5

Wonwoo shock tentu saja, penjelasan tidak masuk akal yang dikatakan Mingyu ternyata ada hubungannya dengan para pria yang diculik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata pria tinggi di hadapannya ini karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang itu memperlakukan tahanannya. Wonwoo yang berpikir hanya akan dijadikan budak sex itu ternyata harus hamil dan melahirkan anak bernama Incubbus yang Mingyu tidak sebutkan asal-usulnya. Lalu kenapa makhluk bernama Incubbus yang jelas-jelas pria itu bisa hamil dan melahirkan? Wonwoo tidak bertanya karena dirinya masih shock. Kejadian dimana ia melihat Baekhyun yang 'diperkosa' di depan matanya sudah membuat dirinya mual dan gemetar.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau pernah diculik, tentu saja aku pernah melihatmu…" gumam Mingyu tapi terdengar ke telinga Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo kaget. Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Pamanku yang melakukannya. Mereka mengambil data orang-orang yang akan dibawanya pergi. Dan tentu saja fotomu ditempel disana." Dan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo sebuah pukulan keras mengenai rahangnya hingga ia mundur dua langkah.

Wonwoo dengan kasar menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu dan menatapnya marah. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Kau orang kaya gila yang percaya pada mitos bodoh! Kau juga seorang pria seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka!" bentak Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bersalah. Wonwoo menggertakan giginya dan mendorong Mingyu.

"Kau membuat sahabatku harus terluka parah karena cita-cita bodohmu itu. Kau tidak akan hidup abadi hanya karena menikahi makhluk yang tidak pernah ada!" bentak Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu hanya diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan kesal pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa mencegahnya. Maafkan aku…" gumam Mingyu pelan, Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia sangat kesal dan marah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu dan meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah Mingyu sekarang.

"Pergilah aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu." Ujar Wonwoo dingin berbalik memunggungi Mingyu. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasakan mulutnya dibekap, tentu saja ia berontak dan memukul juga menendang Mingyu yang Wonwoo percaya sebagai pelaku pembekapan itu.

"Ssst… ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini…" bisik Mingyu ke telinga Wonwoo, terpaan nafas hangatnya membuat Wonwoo bergidik karena geli. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke belakang dengan cepat ke arah jendela besar kamar Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu jendela yang Mingyu yakin muat untuknya dan Wonwoo. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mereka yang berada di lantai tiga gedung apartement itu bisa saja mati dalam sekejap jika terjun ke bawah sana.

"Aku harap kau tidak takut ketinggian." Bisik Mingyu lagi memposisikan dirinya memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dengan satu tangan masih membekapnya sedangkan dirinya siap untuk terjun dengan posisi punggungnya yang menghadap ke belakang. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat karena Mingyu mulai mendudukan dirinya di bingkai jendela dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan dirinya.

"HHMMMMMFFFF!" Mingyu menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara knop pintu kamar Wonwoo yang dibuka. Pintu terbuka dan Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya. Wonwoo terkejut dan mencengkram lengan Mingyu. Mingyu melepaskan bekapannya dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

Mereka terjun tepat di sebuah mobil bak berisi bulu-bulu dan bantalan empuk. Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah, berbeda dengan Mingyu yang langsung menutup matanya menyamankan diri di tumpukan bantalan itu. Ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi dengan orang yang masuk ke apartemen Wonwoo karena mobil itu langsung pergi dengan Wonwoo yang meronta dan berteriak memanggil nama seseorang.

"PARK CHANYEOL TOLONG AKU!"

Chanyeol orang yang masuk ke kamar Wonwoo hanya menatap datar mobil yang membawanya pergi dari jendela yang terbuka. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang terjun ke bawah dan tidak sempat menariknya. Dengan perlahan ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku menemukannya pergi dengan para serigala itu menggunakan mobil bak terbuka. Aku pasti membawanya pulang _Master_." Kata Chanyeol dan menutup sambugan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali terbangun di tempat yang sama terakhir kali ia membuka matanya. Kamar mewah milik Mingyu, Wonwoo sangat yakin akan hal itu. Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba saja bersin membuat pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo diam dan hanya meliriknya sekilas, memilih melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul di sampingnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka ketika melihat Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali.

"Air dari rambutmu menetes mengenai bantal." Ujar Wonwoo ketus, ia baru sadar setiap berada di dekat pria itu ia akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan ketus dan selalu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Ia harap keningnya tidak cepat berkerut dan nantinya akan menjadi keriput.

"Mau mengeringkannya untukku?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

Mingyu tersenyum geli dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju kulkas besar yang berada di ujung ruangan dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia duduk tadi dengan membawa dua gelas kecil dan juga satu botol wine dingin.

"Wine ini punya kadar alcohol rendah jadi tidak akan membuatmu mabuk," jelas Mingyu ketika Wonwoo menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Tapi namanya wine tetap ada alkoholnya." Jawab Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang mulai menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas kecil itu. Mingyu menyodorkan gelas lain pada Wonwoo dan tentu saja Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan cairan berwarna ungu pekat itu tanpa ada niatan menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Mingyu mengehela nafas dan menaruh gelas milik Wonwoo ke atas meja disamping botol wine dan meminum bagiannya. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan Mingyu yang sepertinya menikmati wine itu.

"Anggur…" gumam Wonwoo ketika mencium bau wine yang kembali di tuangkan Mingyu ke gelasnya.

"Ini hanya buah anggur yang diambil sarinya dan difermentasi dalam waktu yang lama, aku jamin tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Anggap saja ini seperti jus anggur." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya, Wonwoo masih ragu tapi ia penasarn. Perlahan ia menggapai gelas miliknya dan mengambilnya tanpa Mingyu cegah. Ia mencium wine tersebut dan mengeryitkan hidungnya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Hanya ada rasa anggur dan sedikit asam kan?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum ketika Wonwoo kembali meneguk cairan ungu pekat itu.

"Ini enak karena dingin." Timpalnya merasa terganggu dengan komentar Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tinggalkan winenya disini. Kau bisa meminumnya sampai habis kalau kau mau…"

"Siapa juga yang mau meminumnya." Gerutu Wonwoo tapi kembali meminum bagiannya. Mingyu mendengus geli dan memakai kemeja berwarna hitamnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang bimbang antara kembali meminum winenya atau meninggalkan wine itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Semua orang disana hanya diam dan menatap ngeri pria manis yang mereka panggil _Master_ itu tengah mengamuk dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun terus berteriak dan melempar semua barang yang berada di dekatnya dengan brutal ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan telapak tangannya yang berdarah dan terluka.

"DIMANA WONWOOKU?! AKU INGIN WONWOOKU!" teriak Baekhyun, para bawahan Baekhyun hanya saling pandang tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Baekhyun terengah-engah dan memandangi satu persatu bawahannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya ketika mulai merasa tenang.

"Se-sebentar lagi ia akan sampai." Jawab salah satu pria yang posisinya tidak jauh dari Baekhyun gemetar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengacak-ngacak surai coklat emasnya.

"Kuharap ia membawa Wonwoo bersamanya…" gumam Baekhyun lalu menyuruh mereka semua untuk pergi dan tentu saja tanpa basa-basi mereka pergi dan hanya menyisakan dua pria yang sama tampannya dengan Baekhyun berkulit tan dan seputih susu di kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi!" desis Baekhyun tajam.

"Kami hanya penasaran Master, kenapa kau begitu menyukai pria bernama Wonwoo itu hingga kau harus mengacaukan rencanamu sendiri untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang menagkapmu. Siapa itu Wonwoo? Itu yang selalu kami tanyakan. Bahkan Chanyeol pun pasti sangat penasaran…" ujar pria berkulit tan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Baekhyun melirik mereka tajam.

"Kalian yang bodoh ini tahu apa? Diam dan kerjakan apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin kalian ingin merasakan rasanya ditarik ke neraka perlahan-lahan ketika kalian sedang berada di tengah-tengah surga?" tanya Baekhyun membuat mereka diam. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul dan membuat Baekhyun langsung mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Mereka membawanya pergi, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan? Jika kau mau mengambilnya kembali siapkan rencana." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan terdiam seolah sedang berpikir.

"Chanyeol, pergi ke tempat para serigala itu untuk membawa Wonwooku, bawa Kai juga Sehun. Aku tidak mau ada tawanan bunuh mereka semua. Panggil Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan ruangan besar untuk Wonwooku nanti. Sekarang pergi!" perintah Baekhyun lalu ketiga pria itupun pergi. Baekhyun kembali duduk di atas kasur lantainya. Keningnya berkerut dan senyuman kecil terpasang di wajah manisnya.

To Be Countinue.

Semacam ingkar janji nih aku-_- maafkan aku, kemarin belum bisa ngepost karena harus pergi perpisahan sekolah dan baru bisa ngepost T.T dan lagi-lagi hasilnya belum memuaskan, aku rada greget sebenarnya karena masih banyak yang belum mengerti jalan ceritanya. Mungkin chapter ini perlahan-lahan akan memberikan kejelasan kah? o*padahal salah sendiri nulisnya berbelit-belit(?)* aku ngepost hari ini karena hutangku jumat kemarin, tapi tenang chap selanjutnya akan KUPOST SETIAP HARI JUMAT ^-^)9 yosh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang basah dengan cairan kental berwarna putih. Ia mendorong seorang pria yang menjadi pelayannya itu pelan namun sudah membuat pria itu jatuh tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Ruangan yang menjadi kamar Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan pria tanpa busana yang sudah menjadi mayat. Tubuh mereka menjadi kurus dan pucat. Baekhyun yang duduk di kasur lantainya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang berantakan. Ia melirik ke kiri melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia sudah lama berdiri disana bahkan dari awal Baekhyun memanggil pelayan pertama untuk menjadi makanannya. Chanyeol bahkan hanya diam memperhatikan para pria itu mati karena jiwa mereka disedot habis pria manis yang menjadi masternya itu, ia bahkan tidak jarang melihat Baekhyun mengambil jantung mereka ketika bercinta.

"Kau masih akan terus berdiri disitu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sebagian dari pelayan dan penjagamu Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol berlainan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya datar dan menghela nafas.

"Sebentar lagi purnama, kau harus cepat membawa kembali Wonwooku." Kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya diam dan mendekati Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Mengelus bibir bagian bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang Wonwoomu katakan jika ia tahu bahwa kau bukan manusia? Para serigala itu juga akan kalang kabut ketika tahu bahwa musuh mereka adalah makhluk mengerikan…" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jengkel dengan kasar ia menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan pergi.

"Tentu saja Wonwooku akan senang karena ia yang terlahir sebagai manusia lemah namun sangat putih itu akan bersamaku." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau terobsesi dengannya Byun Baekhyun? Ia bahkan bisa kau singkirkan hanya dengan jari kelingkingmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan mengacungkan telapak tangan kanannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan wajahmu hanya dengan satu kali perasan Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun datar. Chanyeol menatapnya datar, dalam hati ia terus bertanya kenapa pria dihadapannya ini begitu terobsesi dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, Wonwoo sejak tadi ingin bertanya apa dan siapa para serigala itu. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyembutnya serigala? Atau kau hanya mengikutiku saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkahi salah satu mayat menuju lemarinya.

"Mereka liar?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tebakanmu benar, tapi tidak ada manusia seliar mereka dan mereka juga bergerombol, mereka bahkan lebih tertarik menolong orang-orang serakah bernama pemerintah itu seperti anjing. Mereka bahkan sadar kalau mereka adalah mafia tapi tetap nekat ingin mengharumkan nama mereka dengan hal-hal bodoh, mungkin sebutan serigala itu kurang tepat ya? Ah! Kai bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah Werewolf. Tidak Chanyeol hanya ada aku makhluk yang paling berbahaya disini. Tidak ada Vampire, Werewolf atau monster apapun. Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak menanyakan itu sebelumnya…" ujar Baekhyun dan mengambil satu set piyamanya berserta dalamannya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti Chanyeol? Kau tidak akan menjadi seekor serigala liarkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkuk. "Sampai mati aku akan bersamamu Master."

 **Inccubus Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 6

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya ketika dilihatnya Wonwoo tertidur dengan menggenggam botol wine yang sudah kosong ditangannya. Mingyu mendengus geli dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo lalu mengambil botol winenya. Wonwoo tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan ranjangnya begitu berantakan, Mingyu penasaran bagaimana dirinya bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang terlelap, ia begitu penasaran dengan pria ini. Dalam pikirannya ia heran kenapa dia tidak takut dan gemetar atau menjerit ketika salah satu pembajak bank itu mengacungkan pistolnya dan mengancamnya, kenapa pria ini tidak mau menyebutkannya namanya, kenapa pria ini bisa jadi korban penangkapan, dan kenapa pria ini tidak punya tattoo atau tanda sebagai budak yang biasa diberikan pamannya itu. Semuanya masih menjadi tanda tanya.

Mingyu duduk di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo malah menendang selimutnya dan berganti posisi menghadap ke arah Mingyu. Wajah Wonwoo memerah, ia mabuk. Mingyu menyingkirkan poni Wonwoo yang menghalangi wajahnya, ia tersentak ketika Wonwoo memegang telapak tangannya dan membawanya ke pipinya yang mulus itu. Wonwoo bahkan sengaja menyandarkan pipinya ke telapak tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Wonwoo, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo hingga ia bisa mencium bau wine dari mulutnya. Dan membuat Mingyu penasaran. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo sekedar mengecupnya lembut. Mingyu hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo itu niat awalnya tapi Wonwoo yang sepertinya tidak sadar malah mendorong kepala bagian belakang Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk kembali menciumnya. Mingyu sadar kalau Wonwoo sangat mabuk, tapi menciumnya sedikit tidak akan menyakitkan kan? Begitu pikirnya.

Mingyu kembali mencium Wonwoo, ia bahkan sudah berani menghisap bibir bagian bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan Mingyu dengan perlahan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo, ia bahkan bisa merasakan wine yang baru diminumnya. Dijelajahinya seluruh isi mulut Wonwoo, terkadang Mingyu menghisap ujung lidah Wonwoo atau menggigitnya kecil. Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka ketika mendengar deru nafas Wonwoo yang berubah. Wonwoo butuh oksigen tapi Mingyu terlalu terbuai dalam ciumannya hingga tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dengan mata yang tertutup Wonwoo menarik rambut Mingyu memaksanya untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka, dan dengan terpaksa Mingyu menjauhi wajah Wonwoo dan beralih ke arah lehernya. Seakan beruntung karena Wonwoo memakai kaos V-neck Mingyu langsung mengecup, menjilat, menggigit bahkan menghisap leher Wonwoo hingga meninggalkan kissmark, hanya berukuran kecil ia tidak yakin kalau pria di bawahnya ini tidak akan memukulnya atau menendangnya dari lantai atas kalau ia tahu ada tanda merah berukuran besar di lehernya.

Wonwoo hanya membuka mulutnya, ia tidak mendesah atau mengerang anehnya. Sementara Mingyu sibuk memberinya kissmark Wonwoo sibuk mencari oksigen. Mingyu menjilat keringat yang membasahi leher Wonwoo dan kembali menggigit lehernya. Diam-diam Mingyu bahkan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos Wonwoo mencari dua titik nikmat disana.

"Baekhyun, bukannya sekarang giliranku berada di atas?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada bergumam dan sedikit tidak jelas. Mingyu terdiam dengan kening yang berkerut. Bisa-bisanya ia memanggil nama pria lain dalam kondisi yang sedang begini. Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Wonwoo yang ternyata wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena efek alcohol yang katanya tidak ada efek memabukkan itu dan juga hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak seksi dan manis dalam keadaan kaos setengah terbuka sampai ke perut tapi Mingyu sudah merasa kecewa dan kesal akhirnya Mingyu menghela nafas, membenarkan kaos Wonwoo dan menyalakan AC. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Sayang sekali.

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo terbangun dalam kondisi pusing dan lemas, perutnya mual dan ia langsung bangun dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya kemarin. Tidak lupa cairan berwarna ungu pekat yang diminumnya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar kalau Mingyu sudah bersandar di ambang pintu kamar mandi dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Apa ini? _Morning sick_?" tanya Mingyu mengejek, Wonwoo yang berjongkok di depan toilet itu menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo mendesis, Mingyu menaikkan alisnya heran. Apa Wonwoo tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam?

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mungkin…" jawab Mingyu dan melenggang pergi, Wonwoo berdecih dan bangun berniat mencuci muka. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar lehernya, ia bahkan dengan jelas bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan berwarna merah.

"KIM MINGYU!" teriak Wonwoo dan langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi lalu menendang keras paha bagian belakang Mingyu yang tengah meminum air mineral dari kulkas. Mingyu hanya menggeser tubuhnya dan membuat Wonwoo menendang angin. Ia kesal, jengkel dan marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM?!" bentak Wonwoo sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Mingyu kontan mengikuti arah tunjukkan Wonwoo dan terdiam. Bibir Wonwoo merah dan bengkak dan Mingyu rasa Wonwoo bahkan semakin seksi dalam keadaan begitu. Ia menyesal tidak berbuat lebih semalam.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu Wonwoo? " tanya Mingyu polos, Wonwoo tambah kesal dan ingin sekali memukul Mingyu kalau saja kepalanya tidak pusing.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum wine…" kata Mingyu sambil memberikan botol minumnya, Wonwoo mengambilnya dengan kasar dan menegaknya habis dalam sekali tegakan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka minuman seperti itu…" ejek Mingyu, Wonwoo berdecih sebenarnya ia malu mengakuinya kalau ternyata wine yang diberikan Mingyu rasanya enak. Ia kemudian memilih kembali masuk ke kamar mandi sepertinya ia akan kembali muntah.

"Baekhyun." Wonwoo menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau memanggilnya tadi malam, siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanyanya, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Kim Mingyu…" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada menggerutu dan kembali berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Oh iya Wonwoo, aku baru saja membaca kalau lusa adalah bulan purnama. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika bulan purnama tiba?" tanya Mingyu.

"Manusia berubah menjadi serigala." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Para Incubuss akan mulai mencari _Mate_ -nya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan sakit. Ia merasa dirinya sudah lama menunggu sesuatu dan sekarang ia sudah tidak sabar. Ia terus saja melihat sekeliling, kakinya tidak bisa diam seakan-akan ia siap berlari kemana saja jika menemukan apa yang ia tunggu. Baekhyun bahkan harus terus membawa sapu tangannya karena mulutnya terus mengeluarkan liur entah karena apa. Baekhyun terus saja menjilat bibirnya yang mungkin tidak akan kering hari itu.

"Setiap tahun selalu seperti ini. Dan aku tetap saja tidak terbiasa…" keluhnya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Chanyeol hanya diam dalam hati ia khawatir.

"Chanyeol ayo kita kembali berpura-pura tertangkap oleh pria gendut itu, aku tidak perduli jika aku diberi tanda lagi. Tahun lalu aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan sebagian para penjaga itu tanpa ada yang tahukan. Mungkin aku akan cari yang paling muda agar mereka bisa bertahan lama. Atau cari yang tua saja agar cepat? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau hampir ketahuan Baekhyun, mereka akan memaksamu melahirkan anak mereka dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi…" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau selalu saja mencemaskan hal-hal bodoh. Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika mereka mencoba menyentuhku dan rahimku inikan. Aku ini pria setengah wanita, jika aku ingin mempunyai anak akan kubuka Rahimku jika tidak ya tinggal kututup saja. Sulit dimengerti memang tapi inilah aku, seorang Incubuss. Aku menggoda spesiesmu dan menghisap jiwa mereka ketika bercinta. Tidak ada yang semengerikan mati ketika kau sedang merasa nikmatkan?" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Chanyeol apa kau ingat, Wonwoo selalu saja mengatakan ia ingin pulang dan kembali pada gadis bernama Ri Yeon itu dan tentu saja semenit kemudian ia akan lupa. Aku yakin ia bahkan melupakan siapa Ri Yeon itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku bernyanyi. Kau bahkan tahu jika nyanyianku bisa mengikat mereka agar menyukaiku atau melumpuhkan ingatan mereka. Sangat disayangkan kau belum pernah mendengar nyanyianku…" lanjut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Ia kemudian membukanya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Chanyeol suatu hari kau akan tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai-eh mencintai Wonwooku. Dan mungkin kau akan menyukainya juga, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukainya? Tapi tidak mungkin kau menghianatiku kan? Tapi bagaimana jika para serigala itu menyukainya? Bagaimana jika Wonwooku terluka? Bagaimana jika Wonwooku-"

"Baekhyun tenang, ia sudah ditemukan dan besok Jeon Wonwoo akan kembali." Potong Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun cerah.

"Kau tahu kau memang sahabatku yang sangat bisa diandalkan Chanyeol-ah…"

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dan sukses membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika ia masuk ia mendapati sepuluh pria termasuk pria bernama Seungkwan dan pria bule-Vernon- disana tengah bergumul dengan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku.

"Mingyu hyung kau terlambat! Oh hai pendatang baru!" sapa Seungkwan riang dan melemparkan buku besar yang dipegangnya ke sembarang arah dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan, siapa namamu? Apa kau pacar Mingyu hyung? Apa kau suka susu atau teh atau kopi? Bagaimana dengan permen? Atau kau suka coklat? Apa kau tahu acara yang dibawa oleh Doni Conny? Mereka benar-benar hebat ya! Lalu-"

"Seungkwan kau membuatnya pusing." Tegur Vernon dan menarik Seungkwan menjauh. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali memperhatikan ruangan seperti perpustakaan itu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Aku tahu semua cerita dan keterangan mengenai Incubbus dari sini. Dan tentu saja dibantu teman-temanku…" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Mingyu yang mulai masuk menghampiri pria mungil yang sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"Ini Jihoon tapi panggil saja Woozi dia salah satu Intel kami yang paling genius dan tentu saja ditemani patner menyebalkannya Hoshi." Ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk pundak Woozi, Woozi mendongak dan memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Kau membawa seorang pria yang masih perawan Mingyu-ah…" ujar Woozi santai membuat seisi ruangan disana menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya minus Mingyu.

"Apa?! Kupikir kau sudah melakukan 'itu'!" pekik pria pirang bernama Hoshi itu kaget.

"Ehhhh! Aku bahkan melihat kissmark disana!" timpal Seungkwan dan membuat Wonwoo kontan menutupi lehernya yang sebenarnya sudah tertutup kerah kemeja abunya. Wonwoo hanya diam ia malu dan lagi kenapa pria ini mengatakan hal aneh di awal pertemuan mereka.

Mingyu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Woozi hyung selalu mengamati orang dan mengucapkan apa yang dipikirannya." Jelas Mingyu dan itu malah membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan Wooziku ini ya…" ucap Hoshi dengan senyum tidak enak, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti Mingyu, Mingyu terus berjalan ke arah rak buku besar tanpa ada niatan memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan sekitar, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati buku-buku besar dihadapannya.

"Mencari, menjalankan rencana. Terus begitu." Jawab Mingyu singkat membuat Wonwoo heran.

"Kami mencari apa penyebab Incubbus itu lahir dan ingin menghentikannya." Jelas Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan caranya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kami belum tahu dimana para Sandra yang dijadikan budak itu ditempatkan, laboraturium untuk menjalankan operasi-operasi aneh atau dimana Incubbus itu berada…" jawab Mingyu ada nada kecewa di dalamnya. Wonwoo diam ia seperti tengah berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana letaknya…" gumam Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menoleh kaget.

"Apa kau yakin?!" tanya Mingyu penuh harap. Wonwoo mengangguk ragu.

"Aku hapal plat nomer truk yang membawa tahanan, keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya itu belum sepenuhnya membantu…" jawab Wonwoo ragu, Mingyu tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Itu sangat membantu Wonwoo, kau bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah kau ini seorang pahlawan Jeon Wonwoo!" puji Mingyu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mingyu kenapa kau begitu antusias menolong orang? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka…" ujar Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Wonwoo.

"Untuk membalas dendam kurasa, pamanku yang terobsesi dengan keindahan dan keuntungan itu memang harus dihentikan kan? Lagipula pria tidak akan hamil dan lagi aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya jika Incubbus benar-benar ada." Kata Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertegun.

"Anggap saja aku hanya ingin menolong orang-orang yang diculik dan menghentikan kegilaan pamanku." Lanjutnya.

"Kim Mingyu sejak kemarin aku penasaran, kenapa banyak sekali pria berjas hitam dengan senjata berkeliaran di apartement megahmu itu?" tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia rasa Mingyu adalah manusia yang terlalu baik atau bodoh, Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu gencar meneliti dan mencari Incubbus jika ia sendiri tidak mempercayainya. Wonwoo penasaran bagaimana reaksinya jika melihat Incubbus yang sebenarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo juga penasaran dengan makhluk mengerikan bernama Incubbus itu.

"Oh aku belum memberitahumu ya. Aku ini anak ketua Mafia…"

To Be Countinue.

Hasilnya mengerikan I Know-_-, ini karena mengantuk dan ide yang sedang mandet tapi janji adalah janji chapter selanjutnya pasti akan lebih jelas dan heboh lagi. Mungkin ada yang masih belum ngerti T.T? Tuh-tuh Mingyu udah ngasih tahu misinya kali ini, dan kenapa Baekhyun manggil mereka serigala mueheheh ada yang bilang mereka werewolf jadi kukutip disini fufufufu :3 itu hanya julukan mereka kok. Disini hanya Baekhyun monsternya dan itu berarti Wonwoo adalah manusia sama seperti Mingyu dan Seventeen atau Chanyeol dan member Exo. Adegan smutnya cuman pemanasan doang kok persiapan buat yang heboh(?) makanya dibuat menggantung#slapped# chapter selanjutnya bakal nyeritain bagaimana Baekhyun bisa masuk ke dalam sel dan jatuh cinta sama Jeon Wonwoo kita. Dan akan selalu diingatkan FF INI AKAN PUBLISH TIAP HARI JUMAT, yosh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya '-')/


	7. Chapter 7

_Apa kau ingat bahwa kami hidup beribu-ribu tahun lamanya?_

 _Apa kau ingat bahwa kami melihat begitu banyak manusia hidup hanya dalam kedipan mata?_

 _Kami melihat dan merasakan bagaimana manusia memandang kami sebagai tuhan mereka._

 _Hanya karena perbedaan kecil kami akan dicari atau mungkin dijauhi._

 _Sebagian dari kami hidup damai dengan bersembunyi dan berbaur bersama para manusia._

 _Tapi sebagian dari kami sengaja menunjukkan diri mereka dan melawan manusia._

 _Aku termasuk sebagian dari kami yang hidup dengan damai._

 _Aku hidup di sebuah desa tersembunyi di tengah hutan terlarang bersama keluargaku._

 _Eomma, appa dan hyungku._

 _Kami hidup dalam damai karena appaku adalah pemimpin kami, karena dialah orang yang melindungi kami. Karena dialah pahlawan kami._

 _Kami hidup dalam damai beratus-ratus tahun hingga lupa bahwa masih ada manusia yang mengincar kami._

 _Hingga akhirnya kami sadar, bahwa hidup dalam damai. Tidak akan pernah ada pada diri kami._

 **Inccubus Lullaby by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu X Wonwoo X Exo Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:?**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Psycho, Action, Fantasy.**

 **Rating: EhemM!**

 **WARNING! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Obsessive, Possesive, BDSM, DeathChara, Rape, OOC, Typos.**

 **ALERT! BAGI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR DAN TIDAK KUAT IMAN SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN HALAMAN INI DENGAN DAMAI, AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DENGAN SEGALA KEADAAN YANG MENIMPA KALIAN SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI!**

 **A/N** : Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka, plot cerita milik author.

#Chap 7

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengamati sekitar. Ia buru-buru menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya ketika merasakan hawa dingin mengerubuti tubuhhnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas lega ketika tubuhnya kembali menghangat, matanya kembali terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Hingga suara gebrakan pintu geser yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali terbangun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jangan coba-coba kau kembali tidur! Apa kau tidak ingat hari apa sekarang?!" teriak seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah seperti sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu marah.

"Hari ini? Hari ini hari dimana aku bisa tidur seharian tanpa diganggu siapapun. Selamat malam." Jawab Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan aura kemarahan di sekelilingnya. Wanita itu menggeram dan menarik selimut berserta Baekhyunnya dan melemparnya keluar. Beruntung Baekhyun terjatuh di atas tumpukan salju namun apa daya, selimut dan tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan basah.

"Pergi bersiap-siap eomma dan yang lain akan menunggumu di ruang makan!" bentak wanita itu yang ternyata adalah eomma Baekhyun dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Baekhyun merutuki wanita itu karena dirinya sekarang menggigil dan harus mengganti selimut lagi nanti.

"Aku mendengarnya Byun Baekhyun!" teriak eomma Baekhyun yang ternyata belum pergi jauh. Baekhyun akhirnya menggerutu sambil bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan dengan cepat ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya mencoba menghindari salju-salju mengenai telapak kakinya.

"Aku yang ulang tahun kenapa mereka semua seheboh itu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, ia kemudian memperhatikan seisi kamarnya dan tersenyum ketika matanya melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk segienam berwarna silver yang talinya sudah kecil dan tidak muat lagi di leher Baekhyun.

"Berapa umurku sekarang? Oh! Dua puluh tahun," gumam Baekhyun mendadak senyumnya hilang dan ia memandangi kalung yang berada di tangannya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku penasaran, sampai kapan umurku akan terus dua puluh tahun…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengunyah makanannya dengan malas sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya juga keluarganya yang lain tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan bersemangat.

"Sudah kubilang dia baru saja berumur dua puluh tahun hari ini, ia mana mungkin sekuat itu jika menikahi para gadis disini…" ujar appa Baekhyun membuat mata kiri Baekhyun berkedut.

"Aku tahu di desa sebrang sungai ada gadis yang baru saja berusia dua puluh tahun sama seperti Baekhyun…" sahut harabeoji Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menyuapkan nasinya jengkel.

"Jika para gadis disini kurang masih banyak pria disini kan." Jawab hyung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan dini Baekhyun akhirnya mereka menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya hyung Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan lirikan tajam.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Baekhyun…" tegur eomma Baekhyun sambil memberikan segelas air padanya yang dengan senang hati ia terima.

"Apa kau tidak sabar untuk memulai upacaranya Baekhyun? Sayang sekali upacaranya dimulai tengah malam…" kata halmeoni Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal.

"Kalau upacaranya tengah malam kenapa aku dibangunkan pagi-pagi begini?! Aku baru saja tidur dari tiga hari sehabis aku berpatroli dan sekarang aku harus bangun pagi. Ya ampun…" keluh Baekhyun yang mengundang senyuman dari keluarganya.

"Baekhyun, hari ini adalah hari spesialmu bagaimana mungkin kau melewatkannya…"

"Oh ya ampun aku bahkan bisa mengikuti upacaranya kapan saja karena aku akan terus berumur dua puluh tahun dan hanya hidup selama sepuluh ribu tahun tapi jika aku memakan jiwa manusia aku akan terus awet muda dan yadayadayada. Aku penasaran apa halmeoni dan harabeoji juga memakan jiwa manusia sampai bisa hidup selama ini."

Mendadak semuanya terdiam, Baekhyun kemudian menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan membuang mukanya berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah wajah keluarganya.

"Baekhyun, kami tidak pernah memakan jiwa manusia. Kami baru hidup seratus tahun jadi kami masih awet muda…" ujar halmeoni Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada yang perlu kami bicarakan tentang ini Baekhyun, kami pikir ini terlalu awal membicarakan ini tapi mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu tadi mungkin kau sudah siap mendengarnya," kata appa Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup tiba-tiba saja suasana mendadak serius dan Baekhyun sangat benci itu.

"Baekhyun tentang umurmu itu sebenarnya kau tidak akan pernah mati dan menua seperti kami…" ujar appa Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun shock. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Lalu tentang pernikahan itu sebenarnya kau satu-satunya pria yang bisa melahirkan Baekhyun…" lanjut hyung Baekhyun yang membuat perut Baekhyun mendadak terasa melilit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? sebenarnya apa dia ini?

"Baekhyun, meskipun kau tidak memakan jiwa manusia kau tidak akan pernah mati. Meskipun para manusia itu menusuk jantungmu dan membakarnya jantungmu akan tumbuh kembali dan berdetak, meskipun mereka menguras habis darahmu, darahmu akan kembali mengalir, meskipun mereka memotong-motong tubuhmu, tubuhmu akan kembali utuh. Kau abadi Baekhyun…" jawab appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau terlahir dari Rahim seorang manusia Baekhyun, maafkan aku…" jawab eomma Baekhyun gemetar. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu, yang ingin aku tanyakan kenapa aku tidak bisa mati dengan kalian? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkumpul lagi bersama-sama meskipun di alam yang berbeda? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" tanya Baekhyun mulai emosi. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, seluruh teman dan para warga desanya. Lalu kenyataannya ketakutannya terbukti. Ia akan sendiri.

"Baekhyun maafkan kami…" kata halmeoni Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya menenangkan diri.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mati?" tanya Baekhyun membuat keluarganya menggeleng.

"Kami belum tahu, tapi ingat Baekhyun. Karena kau tidak bisa mati bukan berarti kau bisa melukai manusia. Jangan pernah menyentuh manusia seujung rambutpun, atau kau akan kehilangan kendalimu. Mengerti?" nasihat appa Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ia percaya bahwa dirinya akan hidup terus bersama bangsa mereka dan tidak akan pernah bertemu manusia. Baekhyun percaya.

Setelah mengurung diri seharian di kamar, waktu dimana upacara ulang tahun Baekhyun akhirnya dimulai. Desa Baekhyun setiap hari melakukan upacara bagi warganya yang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Karena di usia itulah mereka akan berhenti tumbuh dan di usia itulah mereka mulai tahu bagaimana cara membunuh. Tapi di desa Baekhyun melarang para warganya untuk keluar dari hutan dan menemui manusia, desa Baekhyun sangat indah dan tenang itu sebabnya tidak ada satupun dari warganya yang punya niatan untuk pergi dan menemui manusia. Mereka tidak akan pernah tersesat karena mereka memiliki indra penciuman yang tajam dan dapat mengenali bau satu sama lain, seperti hewan yang berkelompok.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan kepulan uap putih dari mulutnya karena salju kembali turun dan hawa menjadi semakin dingin. Ia menaiki sebuah podium yang terbuat dari kayu dengan lilitan akar di pinggiriannya, matanya memperhatikan seluruh keluarganya, teman-temannya dan tetangganya yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Baekhyun yakin hanya dia dan keluarganya saja yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun dan darimana ia terlahir. Ia tertawa miris dalam hati, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa sekuat itu melahirkan dirinya hingga ia menjadi makhluk abadi? Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat bulan purnama begitu terang di hari ulang tahunnya yang dihujani salju itu. Senyumnya kemudian mengembang. Baru saja ia kembali menunduk untuk memulai upacaranya mereka semua mendengar keributan dari balik hutan.

"Apa itu?" tanya para warga yang mulai panik namun berusaha bersikap tenang, para wanita buru-buru melindungi anak-anaknya dan para pria mulai berdiri dan menyuruh siapapun untuk melihat ke asal suara. Mereka terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seorang pria dengan hanbok putih berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria yang memakai pakaian ala prajurit Korea dulu.

"Park Seojeong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa pria yang kau bawa itu?" tanya appa Baekhyun setelah kedua tamu tidak diundang itu berdiri di hadapan appa Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Ahh Byun temanku, biar kuperkenalkan teman baruku ini. Panglima Kim Soomin." Semua terlonjak kaget, mereka kenal betul siapa pria itu. Pria itu adalah panglima besar perang saat ini mereka hanya mendengar berita itu tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa Kim Soomin dan bagaimana rupanya, yang mereka tahu adalah pria ini adalah seorang manusia.

"Kenapa kau membawa manusia ke desa?! Apa kau bodoh!" bentak appa Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mundur, hyung Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk turun dari podium tanpa sadar panglima besar yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Jangan marah dulu temanku, dia kemari untuk membantu kita semua. Rakyatmu juga spesies langka di desamu. Bukankah kau menginginkan desamu makmur temanku?"

"Aku tidak butuh desa makmur Seojeong. Sebaiknya bawa teman barumu keluar dari desaku atau kau tahu akibatnya!" bentak appa Baekhyun begitu marah hingga tidak sadar mata panglima besar itu terus mengawasi anak laki-lakinya. Tapi tidak dengan Seojeong dia menyadarinya dan malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ayolah temanku, panglima kita ini sudah jauh-jauh membawa pasukannya kemari untuk ikut merayakan upacara wargamu. Anggap saja ini hadiah hmm,"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini…" geram appa Baekhyun dan kemudian diikuti warganya yang lain, Baekhyun hanya diam matanya saling tatap dengan panglima besar itu dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Aku yakin hati kecilmu itu ingin sekali mencicip sedikit saja dari mereka kan, ini pesta temanku. Kau akan kenyang dan awet muda bertahun-tahun lamanya…"

"Maaf Park Seojeong tapi kami tidak pernah mau memakan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti jiwa manusia itu." tandas harabeoji Baekhyun tegas, Park Seojeong tidak mengubrisnya dan malah mendekati appa Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh wajah tampan appa Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tidak senaif itu kan temanku, aku tahu kau menikahi seorang gadis dan mempunyai dua anak. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya tertidur dipelukan erat seorang pria kan?" bisik Park Seojeong namun masih terdengar eomma Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap marah ke arah kedua pria itu.

"Ahaah~ apa kau sedang mengingat kembali kenanganmu dulu temanku? Benar, kembali bersamaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia para manusia itu sangat bodoh karena mudah terlena. Kau bisa menanamkan benihmu pada wanita manapun dan beristirahat di pelukan pria manapun temanku~" bisik Park Seojeong dan itu membuat appa Baekhyun sangat kesal, dengan gerakan cepat appa Baekhyun mencekik Park Seojeong. Melihat hal itu eomma Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, ia meraih garpu di meja yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkan hingga tepat ke arah mata kiri panglima besar yang terus memperhatikan Baaekhyun. Karena tindakan itu panglima besar itu berteriak begitu keras dan bisa di tebak bagaimana akhirnya. Peperangan mendadak melawan manusia dimulai.

Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya, ia memperhatikan satu persatu temannya mati dan menjadi debu karena jantungnya yang ditusuk atau kepalanya yang ditebas. Ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya dengan rakus menggigit para manusia itu dan menghisap darah mereka atau mencium bibir mereka dan menghisap jiwa mereka. Matanya menatap ngeri ke arah teman-temannya yang seperti kehausan dan kelaparan karena melihat begitu banyak darah manusia. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa appanya melarang warganya untuk tidak menemui manusia. Karena manusia begitu menggoda.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Baekhyun," ujar hyung Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan menggenggam kedua tangan hyungnya itu erat.

"Kumohon biarkan aku membantumu."

"Baekhyun jika kau meminum darah manusia atau memakan jiwa mereka saat umurmu dua puluh tahun untuk memulai upacaranya kau…kau akan benar-benar menjadi monster Baekhyun, berbeda dengan kami yang sudah tua kami bisa menahan diri kami karena kami sudah kebal. Tapi kau yang bahkan belum memulai upacaranya, kau akan menjadi sangat berbeda…" cegah hyung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun panik dan bingung.

"Apa bedanya hyung, itu sama saja seperti beratus tahun yang lalu kan. Upacaranya sama sepertimu kan? Aku hanya ingin membantu bukan memulai upacaranya!" tandas Baekhyun dan berlari menuju podium dimana appa dan eommanya sedang berusaha membunuh pengacau Park Seojeong dengan berusaha menusuk jantungnya.

"Lihat temanku anakmu sedang melihat kemari apa kau tidak malu membunuh seseorang di hadapan anakmu?" ejek Park Seojeong membuat eomma Baekhyun bertambah marah dan dengan keras ia menusuk dada Park Seojeong dari belakang hingga menembus ke dalam jantungnya.

"Baekhyun upacaranya!" teriak appa Baekhyun melihat anaknya hanya diam tidak jauh dari temaptnya. Baekhyun tersadar dan berlari ke arah altar dimana ia akan melakukan upacaranya. Upacara akan dimulai ketika darah dari mereka yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun menetes di atas bunga mawar putih yang diterangi cahaya lilin tapi melihat bulan begitu terang hingga menerangi mawar putih yang bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya itu Baekhyun yakin ia pasti berhasil. Yang ia tahu mereka melakukan upacara itu untuk menyembunyikan pheromons mereka yang begitu memabukkan itu, hanya beberapa desa melakukannya karena mereka mencegah adanya kontak dengan manusia. Pheromons itu berfungsi untuk menarik manusia sama seperti bunga raflesia yang menarik mangsanya dengan baunya yang menyengat bedanya mereka menarik mangsanya dengan wangi yang menggoda.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menusukkan jarinya dengan pisau yang sudah disediakan teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal terdengar membuatnya menoleh. Ia terlambat. Panglima besar itu menusuk jantung eommanya dan membuatnya berubah menjadi debu yang terbang. Sedangkan appanya terdiam dengan tatapan shock sama sepertinya. Panglima besar itu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan pedangnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Melihat cairan merah kental itu menetes dari pedangnya dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing tapi tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Mungkin aku akan menyimpanmu karena kau terlihat seperti harta karun dibandingkan mereka," kata panglima besar itu sambil mencengkram erat dagu Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun memegang pisau dengan gemetar. Otaknya berpikir untuk menusuk pria yang sudah mengacaukan ulang tahunnya itu tapi sebagian dari dirinya menolak, ia takut.

"Biar kuberitahu cara memulai upacara yang benar itu seperti apa." Bisiknya dan mulai mendekati leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun panik, ia ketakutan. Ekor matanya melihat appanya yang berlari ke arahnya dan hendak menebas kepala panglima besar itu tapi ternyata ia kurang cepat, karena panglima besar itu sudah menusuknya terlebih dahulu tepat ke jantungnya bahkan tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Dan dalam sekali tarikan ia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang menembus dada appanya itu dan membuatnya berubah menjadi debu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Mendadak ia tidak mendengar apapun, ia tidak merasakan apapun, tapi matanya masih tetap bisa melihat. Matanya masih bisa melihat bagaimana satu persatu klannya habis dan bahkan lebih parahnya lagi desanya hancur. Ia bahkan melihat beberapa dari temannya dibawa para prajurit. Sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya diangkat seperti sebuah barang di bahu. Matanya menatap kosong bunga mawar putih yang sudah tertutup salju itu, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan. Ia tidak mengingat apapun tapi ia ingat ia mendengar nyanyian asing dengan suara merdu berasal dari mulutnya.

To Be Countinue.

Ini belum selesaiiiii nyahahahahah, masih ada part dua atau mungkin part tiganya duh-_- cuman mau menceritakan beberapa detail incubbus ciptaanku ini#tertawamiris# lama nggak apdet hasilnya nggak memuaskan maafin aku reader-nim ToT. Aku kaget ternyata banyak yang nungguin ff ini ya ampun-_- terharu duh ToT. btw aku apdet beda dari jadwal ya -_- maaf lagi(?) ini karena aku buru-buru pengen apdet dan ngedit dengan kecepatan penuh keburu lupa lagi nyahahahah-_- sekali lagi terimakasih banyak yang udah nungguin follow, favorite bahkan review ff abal-abal ini#ciuminsatu-satu# yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya '-')/


End file.
